Amame o te aplano
by RinMeltdown02
Summary: Rin y Nero son amigos desde la infancia,pero al ir creciendo Rin empieza a ver de otra forma a Nero,¿que ara para conquistarlo?,primer fic en la historia de fanfiction de RinxNero!,entren a leer! extreno cap 8!
1. Chapter 1

**me la estoy jugando con todo con este fic! -llamas en los ojos- este es el primero en la historia de fanfiction!,el primer fic de esta pareja que no muy conocida de vocaloid! RinxNero!**  
**espero que los fans del RinxLen no me maten por este fic U_U pero ya no agunto tengo que escribir! y si algien tiene algun problema lo aplanare con la Rodaroda ¬ ¬ Rin me apoya B) (inner:mafiosa XD) no me alargo mas y empiezo con el fic! (inner:seeeeeeeeee! XD)**

* * *

**desclimer:ninguno de los personajes mesionados me pertenece.**

* * *

**"ÁMAME O TE APLANO ¬/¬"**

**CAP 1:Lo que siento por ti,noche de karaoke!.**

Rin's pov

como siempre estaba en clases y en la clases que mas me aburría,la de historia,después de haverme quedado la noche entera jugando en la PSP el Project diva 2nd me hacían falta muchas horas de sueño,aproveche la clases de historia para ahsss dormir un rato.

-Rin-escuche que me susurraba.

-...-

-hey,Rin-

-...-

-Rin,hoy hay ramen para comer-

-gracias por la comida!-grite a todo pulmón,y todos los que estaban en la clase me quedaron viendo.

-tiene algo que aportar con la clase señorita Kagamine?-me pregunto las profesora de historia.

-e-eh?,etto...no!,l-lo siento hahaha-me senté rápidamente mas roja que un tomate.

-hahahahaha-oí reír a la persona que estaba junto a mi,lo mire y lo golpee con mi libro de historia-auch!

-Nero idiota!,¿por que me dijiste eso?,que vergüenza!-

-lo siento!,pero eso te pasa por quedarte jugando toda la noche-

-pero igual no tenias que decir eso-dije mientras jugaba con mis dedos-ahora quede como boba!

-¿no que siempre lo fuiste?-mire a Nero y mis ojos ya tenían llamas!

-¿como que siempre lo fui!-

-lo siento!,lo siento!-antes de que pudiera matar a Nero,la campana sonó y tuvimos que salir de la sala.

-te salvaste-le dije soltándolo-ven vamos a la cafetería.

-si Princesa!-nunca entendí esa manía que Nero tenia de llamarme "Princesa". Bueno mientras os dire sobre mi,me llamo Kagamine Rin,soy rubia de ojos azules,tengo 16 años de edad y estoy cursando el segundo año en el instituto de tokyo,tengo un hermano,mi gemelo Len,ahora sobre Nero.

su nombre completo es Akita Nero,también tiene cabello rubio pero con ojos dorados,el tiene la misma edad que yo y estamos en la misma clase,hemos sido amigos desde el jardín de niños aunque tengamos gustos muy diferente, a el le gusta leer mucho en especial sobre ciencias,le encanta el rock y el metal es muy inteligente,mientras que a mi,amo el anime y los videojuegos,me gusta mucho el pop y las baladas románticas,y la verdad en esto de las materias no me va muy bien,también tiene una hermana Neru,ella es 1 año mayor que nosotros,mi hermano esta enamorado de ella pero al pobre siempre lo rechazan,además Neru tiene su novio Akaito un chico de cabello rojo muy atractivo.

* * *

volviendo al presente,cuando Nero y yo llegamos a la cafetería como siempre estaba Len tratando de que Neru saliera con el.

-Neru-chan!,¿que haras esta noche?-

-lo de siempre,estar lejos de ti-desde lejos pude ver como el aura de Len se deprimía y volvía a estar normal.

-pues yo pensaba que tal vez te gustaría ir al karaoke-

-yo me apunto!-grite desde lejos y me acerque corriendo-yo y Nero vamos!¿cierto?

-eh?,pero yo no quiero-reclamo Nero-estoy apunto de terminar mi libro.

-dejalo para otro día nerd!-le grite-hoy iremos al karaoke!

-bueno si va mi hermano yo ire-la cara de Len se ilumino,por lo menos podría estar un rato con Neru-¿les importa si va Akaito también?

-eh?,por que tiene que ir el?-dijo Len con un aura mas oscura que nunca había visto.

-por que no?,es mi novio-vi como Len se fue enfada del lugar.

-nee-san,¿por que eres tan mala con Len?-pregunto Nero.

-no importa-Neru se fue también,yo y Nero nos miramos,luego de haber comido algo no fuimos a dar una vuelta,pero no esperaba encontrarme con ella.

-tiempo sin verte Rin-chan-

-Miku-Miku era la chica mas popular en toda la escuela de cabello verde marino y ojos del mismo color,era un año mayor que yo y desde el principio nos llevamos mal,siempre competíamos por ver quien cantaba mejor además era amiga de Neru la cual siempre hacia que no nos pusiéramos a pelear.

-escuchaste mi nuevo fandub?-me pregunto con arrogancia-cante **_"world is mine"_**creo que ya te e superado amarillita hahahaha!

-no lo creo verdecita,tu solo has echo el fandub de **_"world is mine"_**,pero yo ya ise el de **_"meltdown"_** y el de **_"daughter of evil"_**de vocaloid,estas a una canción bajo mi-vocaloid era un grupo de música muy famoso,que tenia buenas caciones,Miku se enfureció y sin previo aviso me dio una cachetada.

-Miku para!-grito Neru y le detuvo la mano.

-sueltame!,no voy a dejar que esta niña me supere!-grito histérica Miku,mientras que a mi Nero me contenía.

-eres demaciado soberbia Hatsune Miku!-grite con enojo,por suerte Nero me estaba conteniendo para que no le devolviera el golpe a Miku.

-tu eres la soberbia!-volvia a gritarme Miku-no deviste llegar a esta secundaria!,nunca!

-Miku ya para!-Neru le había dado una cachetada a Miku y esta fue como si hubiera vuelto en si.

-Neru-chan...sacame de aquí...-le susurro a Neru,ambas se alejaron de mi y de Nero.

-lo siento-fue lo que Neru me dijo antes de seguir caminado con Miku.

-Rin estas bien?-me pregunto Nero.

-si creo,digo no es nada grave,pero aun me duele-

-Miku te golpeo fuerte,tu mejilla esta muy roja-Nero paso su mano por mi cara,cuando lo iso una corriente eléctrica paso por toda mi espalda,no me di cuenta cuando lo estaba mirando a los ojos y me perdí en esos hermosos ojos dorados,inconscientemente empecé a acercarme a el-Rin,¿que haces?

-eh...?...etto...yo..no se,supongo que fue tan fuerte el golpe que me dejo atontada hahaha-dije nerviosa,no sabia por que me le quede mirando,no tenia ni idea solo se que ya no lo vea como antes.

-creo que sera mejor que la lleve a la enfermería Princesa-dijo divertido.

-no me llames princesa-le respondi enojada.

-lo siento pero pareces una princesa,tienes cabello rubio,ojos azules y siempre te estas metiendo en problemas-

-pero no lo soy-

-tal vez para los demás no,pero para mi eres mi _**"Princesa otaku"**_ hahahaaha me gusta ese sobrenombre-Nero me sonrió,cuando lo vi pensé "acaso el siente algo por mi?"rápidamente borre esos pensamientos de mi mente y lo seguí hasta la enfermería.

* * *

ya en ella,Haku la enfermera de la escuela me atendió.Haku era una mujer de 25 años de edad de ojos rojos y pelo gris,la envidiaba en parte ella tenia muchaaaa delantera,en cambio yo era plana.

-que te paso esta vez Rin-chan?-pe pregunto.

-es que estaba caminado con Nero en el patio y me llego un pelotaso hahaha-

-huh,deberías tener mas cuidado de ahora en adelante-Haku me puso un bendita en la mejilla y me sonrió,siempre era muy amable-bueno al parecer esta Princesa tiene a su fiel sirviente que la protege,¿cierto Nero?

-no me queda otra,supongo que llevo tantos años protegiéndote que ahora me comberti en tu sirviente-

-ya te dije que no soy una princesa,pero si me gustaria tenerte de sirviente-dijo sonriendo.

-Rin,desde que te conozco me has tenido de sirviente-dijo Nero-recuerdas...

*****flash back******

**Rin y Nero en el jardín de niños.**

_-Nero ese niño me quito mi muñeca!,traemela y condenalo!-_

_-como voy a condenarlo?-_

_-se va a la guillotina!-_

_-que es eso?-_

_-no se!,ya solo traeme mi muñeca!-_

_-enseguida-_

**Rin y Nero en un paseo en la escuela primaria.**

_-Nero estoy cansada de caminar,cargarme-_

_-eh?...esta bien Rin...-_

_Rin y Nero en clases de matematica._

_-Nero no se como hacer esto,haslo tu mientras yo leo manga ¿si?-_

_-pero...ok esta bien Rin..-_

**Rin y Nero en la cafeteria.**

_-Nero tengo hambre,treame una coca cola,un pedaso de pastel,un poco de ramen y un manga,enseguida!-_

_-si...princesa Rin-_

**Rin y Nero de compras.**

_-Nero carga esto tu es muy pesado-_

_-esta bien-_

_-ah!,y también traeme un helado,una pizza,una bebida y comprame ese peluche de osito que esta ahí!-_

_-y donde dejo estas bolsas?-_

_-eres hombre,puede cargar con esto y mas,ya apurate!-_

_-hai!-_

*****fin flash back*****

-...y muchas cosas mas que me has echo hacer-me dijo Nero-después de todo eso,¿como no quieres que te llame princesa?

-...sin comentarios...-dije y Nero me miro con cara de "mejor no digas nada".

* * *

luego de que terminaran las clases,Nero y yo quedamos en juntarnos a las 7 de la tarde,me fui junto con Len quien aun estaba deprimido.

-ya quita esa cara-le dije y le pege con mi bolso.

-Rin tu no entiendes lo que es estar enamorado y que la chica que te gusta ni siquiera te quiera ver-

-pero te vas a rendir tan fácil?-

-no me queda otra,Neru jamas me va a querer ella esta enamorada de Akaito y con razón!-

-¿por que con razon?-le interrogue.

-por que Akaito es mas alto que ella por mucho,yo solo por unos cuantos centímetros,Akaito no tiene cara de niño de primaria y no le dicen shota,Akaito no tiene una voz de niño o de mujer como yo!,realmente es fustrante!-

-entiendo-por unos momentos hubo un silencio incomodador pero luego recordé lo que había pasado temprano con Nero-sabes Len.

-que?-

-luego de que Miku me golpeara,Nero paso su mano por mi mejilla y yo...no se...sentí algo raro...-Len me miro con una cara burlona.

-no me digas que...¿te estas enamorando de Nero?-

-queeeeee?,¿yo?,co-como crees si Nero a sido mi amigo desde la infancia,digo,no me puedo enamorar de el,¿o si?-

-no se,supongo,es de familia-

-¿como que es de familia?-

-tu con Nero y yo con Neru,tiene sentido-

-no lo tienen!-golpee a Len de nuevo con mi bolso y seguí un rato Len me estuvo retando de que no debí haberle golpeado,pero esta bien!,tal vez seremos gemelos pero yo soy la mayor!,yo nací primero!.

-ya estamos en casa!-dijimos ambos al mismo tiempo.

-bienvenidos-dijo nuestra y yo solo vivíamos con ella,nuestro padre murió cuando aun eramos pequeños-¿como le fue hoy?

-me rechazaron otra vez-dijo Len con fustracion y tirándose al sillón.

-me golpearon-dije mientras botaba a Len del sillon y me acostaba en el.

-ya veo,Ah!,Rin Nero llamo dijo que lo llamaras o te conectaras por msn-levante el pulgar y sin decir nada me fui hasta mi cuarto,era amarillo con signos de la llave de sol por toda la muralla,casi todo era amarillo. cuando era pequeña mi cuarto lo compartia con Len,incluso dormíamos en la misma cama,mamá nos hacia vestir casi igual,Len usaba amarillo o azul mientras que yo naranjo o rosado,lo clásico,después de haberme conectado.

**en el msn:**

**RinmegasuperRodarodaXD:**

**-Nero ¿que?,apurate estaba leyendo manga-**

**MetalicamenteRockeroNero:**

**-¿no podrias solo por un rato dejar de leer eso?-**

**RinmegasuperRodarodaXD:**

**-queeeeeeeeee! O.O ¿estas loco!,estas muy bueno el manga! k clase de amigo eres? ù.ú-**

**MetalicamenteRockeroNero:**

**-Rin creo k mas k tu amigo soy tu sirviente ¬ ¬-**

**RinmegasuperRodarodaXD:**

**-ya ya!,esta bien!¬ ¬ para k querias k me conectara?-**

**MetalicamenteRockeroNero:**

**-te iba a decir k ya ise las reservasiones para el karaoke en la noche,y una pregunta-**

**RinmegasuperRodarodaXD:**

**-e.e k?-**

**MetalicamenteRockeroNero:**

**-¿xk todavia tienens el nombre de "RinmegasuperRodarodaXD" e_é-**

**RinmegasuperRodarodaXD:**

**-xk cuando era pequeña queria una aplanadora,pero mi mama no me la quiso comprar T_T-**

**MetalicamenteRockeroNero:**

**-estas loca mi "Princesa otaku" XD-**

**RinmegasuperRodarodaXD:**

**-no me llames asi!-**

**MetalicamenteRockeroNero:**

**-bye ^^U!-**

**RinmegasuperRodarodaXD:**

**-oye! ò.ó-**

**MetalicamenteRockeroNero se a desconectado**

**fuera del msn:**

-descraciado-dije-bueno mejor le avisa a Len.

-Len!-cuando baje Len estaba hablado por su celular.

-si,ya se,no tienes por que preocuparte Lilly-¿Lilliy!,ella era 2 años mayor que nosotros!,no puedo creer que mi gemelo tengo una relación con ella!,aunque es bastante linda-ok gracias.

-te la tenias encondido!-dije tras de Len haciendo que se asustara.

-ahhhhhhhhh!,una bruja!-

-Hey!,¿como que bruja!-mientras que Len se cubría para que yo no lo horcara.

-Rin ya basta!,mamá!-grito Len.

-y después no quieres que te llaman shota-dije mientras me alejaba.

-¿que tiene que ver el que me digan shota?-

-no lo se,pero me gusta molestarte hahahaha!-mientras me reía Len me miraba desde lejos.

-Rin...estas desquisiada-una vez mas estaba tratando de horcar a Len-vez!,estas demaciado loca!

-asi!-dije y nuevamente me separe de el-dime tres ocaciones en las cuales me alla comportado como loca!

-pues veamos...-len iso una pausa y luego...-recuerdas...

*****flash back*****

**Rin y Len con 8 años.**

_-mama!,vamos yo me quiero subir!-_

_-pero Rin hija!,eso no es un juguete!,es na aplanadora!-_

_-pero esta linda!,además haci aplano a Len!-_

_-y yo que tengo que ver!-_

**Rin y Len con 10 años.**

_-como me gustaría tenerla-_

_-¿tener que cosa Rin?-_

_-una aplanadora!,así podría destruir la escuela y los profesores que me sacan malas notas y podría leer manga todo el día!-_

_-...sin comentarios...-_

**Rin y Len con 14 años.**

_-Len mira que linda!-_

_-Rin...eso es una maqueta de una planta-_

_-si pero mira la flor!-_

_-Rin...es una mano,es una maqueta de la canción "Fear Garden"-_

_-pero es muy linda!,tienes las uñas amarillas como las tuyas!,podría decir que es tu mano Len!-_

_-...nunca mas vuelvo a posar para una maqueta...-_

*****fin flash back*****

-...en resumen,estas muy desquisiada-

-ah?,¿que dijiste?-despegue mi vista del manga que estaba leyendo para centrarme en Len.

-...nada...-dijo desde el rincón donde estaba,raro y shota hahaha!.

-ah!,Len,Nero dijo que ya iso las reservaciones para el karaoke,así que me iré a arreglar-

-Rin nos tenemos que juntar a las 7,y recien son las 4:30 de la tarde-

-y!,una chica se demora!-

-¿te quieres arreglar para Nero?-me dijo burlándose,y yo roja esta vez si lo pude horcar!.

-claro que no!,una chica siempre se tiene que ver linda!-sin avisarle,golpe a Len en la entrepierna pero creo que se me paso la mano,el pobre callo al cuelo y no se movía-L-Len?,oye shota...¿estas bien?,e-eh...bueno!,era lo que te merecías!,idiota!

estuve durante 2 horas encerrada en mi cuarto,buscando,cambiándome,combinando ropa,peinándome, que al final me gusto el resultado.

-perfecto!-tenia una falda de color negro,con pantis negras,con una polera sin mangas del mismo color,con una chaqueta de color amarillo con blanco y naranjo,con zapatillas blancas con azul y mi tradicional cintillo con un moño arriba como orejas de conejo.

-Rin ya estas lista-me pregunto Len ropa que Len traía no era muy diferente a la mía,traía pantalones negros,con una polera ploma con amarillo y negro,con una chaqueta naranja oscuro con negro y un gorro negro.

-si!,¿como me veo?-le pregunte,por unos momento me quedo mirando y luego respondió...

-normal-

-e-eh?,como que normal?-

-pues como siempre te e visto-

-...Len...-

-que?-

-idiota!-salí persiguiéndo a Len con un cuchillo por toda la casa.

-¿¡de donde sacaste eso!-el idiota..digo Len,se salvo por poco,solo por que mi mamá me reto por 20 minutos,al fin pudimos irnos,nos íbamos a juntar con Nero y Neru en la plaza que esta frente a la secundaria,cuando llegamos ya estaba ahí.

-hasta que al fin llegan!-dijo Nero,siempre Nero estaba vestido completamente de negro,mientras que Neru tenia un vestido negro con una chaqueta amarilla,le pregunte a Neru donde estaba Akaito,ella dijo que el no pude venir,cosa que le alegro el día a Len.

* * *

los cuatros nos dirigimos hacia el karaoke,ya en el no pusimos a seleccionar las canciones que cantaríamos,obligue a Nero que eligiera una de vocaloid,elijo _**"Meltdown"**_,yo elegí **_"Kokoro"_**,Len _**"Fire flower"**_ y Neru **_"Romeo and Cinderella"_**.luego de haber cantado ,hisimos competencia en dúo,por suerte Nero decidió hacer dúo conmigo,no es que fuera suerte para mi!,sino que era para Len.

-que cancion cantaremos Neru-chan?-le pregunto mi gemelo a Neru con una sonrisa.

-no se,¿cual quieres cantar?-

-mmmm...¿que te parece **_"cantarella"_** o **_"adolecense"_**?-

-"adolecense" estaria bien-dijo Neru sonriendo,aunque yo estaba lejos pude ver como Len se sonrojaba.

-nee Rin-me llamo Nero-¿que canción cantaremos?

-mmmm...dejame ver...-busque varias pero justo ahí estaba la canción perfecta-cantemos **_"RIN RIN signal"_**!

-esta bien,aunque creo que solo la quieres cantar por que aparece tu nombre-luego de que Len y Neru cantaran **_"adolencense"_**era mi turno y el de Nero.

_"~itsumo machiawase no jikan ni_  
_hayaku tsuki sugite shimau yo_  
_anata ga kuru no wa itsu datte_  
_jikan doori janai noni ne~"_

recuerdo cuando estábamos cantando,por un rato Nero y yo nos miramos.

_"~sokke nai taido o shitatte_  
_gaman dekizu ni niyakechau_  
_anata no peesu ni wa kanawanai ne_  
_chotto kuyashii~"_

sabia que Nero encontraba ridícula esta canción,pero la estaba cantando con todo su corazón,a caso,¿me estaba cantando a mi?

_"~konna kimochi wa kitto_  
_hajimete no koto kamoshirenai_  
_dou shiyo sonna mujaki na me de_  
_watashi o minai de~"_

digo,me miraba a cada rato con esos hermosos ojos dorados,y eso hacia que me pusiera mas nerviosa de lo que ya estaba.

_"~suki da yo to itte hoshii no_  
_motto chikarazuyoku dakishimete_  
_watashi no chiisana haato o_  
_rin to naraseru no wa anata dake yo_

_rin to oto ga kikoeta nara_  
_sore wa anata e no aizu na no_  
_mimi o sumasete kiite ne_  
_yosomi o shitetara kikoenai desho_

_ore no kimochi ga wakaranaitte_  
_omae wa itsumo iu keredo_  
_sunao na kotoba o ittatte_  
_kimochi waru garu dake daro?~"_

Nero me tomo la mano ya cuando estábamos casi al final de la canció mi mano toco la suya otra vez una corriente eléctrica paso por todo mi cuerpo subiendo hasta mi cara.

_"~rin rin shigunaru mushi shitara_  
_ihan kippu kitte shimau zo_  
_kizukanakatta ja sumanai_  
_iiwake saretara yurushichau kamo_

_rin to oto ga kikoeta nara_  
_(da rin rin rin ?)_  
_rin to oto ga kikoeta nara_  
_(da rin rin ?)( oi goraaa)(uhyaaa)_  
_rin to oto ga kikoeta nara_  
_sore wa anata e no aizu na no_  
_mimi o sumasete kiite ne_  
_mimi o sumasenakute mo kikoe teru~"_

ya no lo podía negar!,estaba completamente enamorada de Nero,de su cara,de sus ojos,de su voz,de todo!,y estoy segura que el también siente algo por mi,y si no es así luchare por tener su corazón entre mis manos,no dejare que nadie se interponga o simplemente los aplano!

* * *

**NOTAS AUTORA:felisitaciones,alabansas(XD),tomatasos(nooooooo!)**

**devo confesar que me inspire en este capitulo y ame el titulo que le di al fic XD,estoy poniendo toda mi alma Y corazon en este fic que espero que por lo menos tenga un poco de excito Ú.Ù**

**ademas sino se dieron cuanta casi todas las caciones nombradas son de los Kagamines,y la ropa que traian Rin y Len es la ropa de la cancion "juvenile" XD**

**bueno si les gusto la empezada del fic,dejenme un review**  
**y esperen el proximo capitulo!**

**COMENTEN Y LEAN O LOS APLANO ¬ ¬ XD**

**JAA NEE!**


	2. Chapter 2

desclimer:ninguno de los personajes mesionados me pertenece.

* * *

** "AMAME O TE APLANO ¬/¬ "**

**CAP 2:Las fantacias de Rin...**

Rin's pov

-Rin ya levantete hija-llamo mi madre,con pereza tome el reloj,aun eran las 7:15.

-aun es demaciado temprano!,5 minutitos maaaaaaaas...-volví a entregarme al sueño pero como siempre me sucede,cuando desperté...-KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

-Rin?,hija o estas ensayando para la canción "_meltdown_" o otra vez te quedaste dormida?-me pregunto mi madre al verme correr a toda velocidad por la casa.

-mamá !,Len no me despertó!-le dije mientras peleaba con la ropa de la escuela al tratar de ponérmela-además hoy tengo examen de matemáticas a la primera hora!

-eh?,bueno creo que tu hermano no estaba muy bien en la mañana,era como si no estuviera en si mismo-dijo mi mamá ,ahí recordé por que fue,esto paso:

_*****flash back*****_

Luego de ir al karaoke,Len se ofreció a dejar a Neru a su casa,mientras que yo y Nero nos fuimos a dar una vuelta para conversar pero Len no sabia que estábamos espiándolo.

-_gracias por venir a dejarme_-escuche decir a Neru.

_-n-no f-fue d-de -na-nada_-dijo Len nervioso.

-_idiota, por que te pones tan nervioso?_-susurre.

-_tienes que aceptar que esta mucho mas calmado que en otras ocasiones_-me dijo Nero yo asentí y seguimos escuchando.

-_bueno..yo ya me voy.._-vi como Len se estaba alejando de Neru,entonces fue cuando Neru tomo del brazo a Len y le beso la mejilla,estaba mas rojo que antes,yo y Nero nos caímos cuando Neru iso eso,por suerte caí sobre Nero.

-_Rin!,quitate pesas demaciado_!-

-_oye ni que estuviera tan gorda!_-

- _como no?,si comes demaciado!_-

-_no es cierto!_-

-_ejemm!_-Nero y yo miramos para ver a Len y Neru frente a nosotros.

después de eso me yo y Len nos fuimos a nuestra casa,literalmente era como si estuviera andando sola,ya que Len parecía como si estuviera en el infinito y mas allá,cuando llegamos Len se fue a acostar,no me quiero ni imaginar lo que habrá soñado,y yo me quede un rato jugando en mi PSP.

**_***fin flash back***_**

-igual Len idiota!-grite y salí corriendo.

me demore mas o menos 10 minutos en llegar allá,para mi mala suerte la prueba ya había empezado.

-perdón por el atraso!-dije entrando a la sala y tirando me al suelo,mientras mi alma se escapaba.

-no saca nada con molestarme,esto es de todos los días...-dijo mi profesora de matemáticas-...mejor tome asiento y empiece la prueba señorita Kagamine.

-hai!-rápidamente comencé la prueba,estaba muy confiada había estudiado!,eso era un milagro,pero...mi mente estaba en blanco,solo recordaba las entretejías de los juego en la PSP-...estoy jodida...

-hey Rin...-me susurro Nero-...otra vez no estudiaste?

-...si lo hice!,pero se me olvido todo!-susurre.

-naaaa enserio?-

-enserio!,solo que luego de estudiar me puse a jugar en la PSP-

-era obvio...-dijo Nero con una gota en la cabeza.

-... y tu prueba?-le pregunte.

-ya termine-

-ehhhhhhhhh!,pero si solo son las 8:15!-

-Rin...son las 8:45-

-claro!,ahora me doy cuenta!-

- de que?-

-que tengo que arreglar este maldito reloj!-

-ahsss que loca eres mi "_Princesa otaku"_-

-que no me digas así o te aplano!-

-y si no se dejan de conversar yo los aplanare y reprobaran sus prueba!-con miedo miramos a la profesora que estaba adelante de nosotros con regla en mano.

-que!,espere-dijo Nero-yo tengo futuro no me puede reprobar!,repruebela a ella!

-hey!,por que tengo que ser yo la reprobada!-interrogué a Nero tirándole mi bolso.

- por que no!,si todos saben que no eres buena en ninguna materia!, cierto?-

-HAIIIIIIII!-gritaron todos mis compañeros incluyendo a la profesora.

-Nero...-susurre y luego-IDIOTA!, COMO ME PUESDES TRATAR HACI!,RECUERDA QUIEN ES LA PRINCESA!-vi como todos me miraban con pavor incluso la profesora,Nero tenia razón habeses daba demaciado miedo,traquilamente me senté y sonriendo-mejor continuamos con la prueba!

- CIERTO!-dije retomando mi actitud anterior.

-H-HAIIIIIIIIIIIIII!-luego de eso todo volvió a la de haber terminado las clases,Nero me llevo hacia el jardín de la escuela.

-N-Nero!, por que me llevas afuera?-

-tengo que decirte algo muy importante!-me dijo seriamente,a causa de eso mi mente empezó a alucinar.

-_"q-que me querrá decir?,sera una confesión?,q-que devo aser,decirle que no,espera un poco Kagamine Rin!,apenas a pasado una noche desde que pude aclarar mis sentimientos con Nero!,pero tal vez solo sea una atracción pasajera"_-pensé,cuando vi que Nero me miraba fijamente lentamente me empecé a sonrojar-q-q-q-que era lo que me querías decir!

-Rin...yo...-Nero dejo me mirarme,en su rostro podía ver el nerviosismo.

-"_siiii! es una confesión!,kyaaaaa!,ya Rin calmate!_"-me abofetee mentalmente-s-si?

-ten!-Nero saco una hoja y me la entrego.

-q-que es esto?-

-leela-

-ok-comencé a abrirla lentamente no quería mirarla-"_kyaaaa Nero es tan tierno me escribió una...espera...esto es..._"-mire detenidamente la hoja-esta..es mi prueba...

-Rin...tuviste la calificación mas baja en la prueba-

-...Nerooooo...me rompiste el corazón!...-susurre llorando,pero no lo suficientemente bajo como para que Nero no me escuchara.

-eh?,de que estas hablando?,como que te rompí el corazón?-

-que?,e-e-etto...y-yo dije que...que se me rompió el camison ha...hahahahaha!-Nero mi miro sin decir nada-no me mires asi!

-Rin.. te das cuentas que tendrás que quedarte en la escuela de verano para no repetir el año?-me dijo Nero.

-que!,pero las vacaciones ya se acercan!-dije deprimida-no me quiero quedar en las vacaciones,yo quería leer manga!

-ahss...tratare de conversar a la profesora-

- de que Nero?-

-para que te repita la prueba-

-Nero eres el mejor!-me tire encima de Nero y ambos caímos mientras reíamos,cuando abrí mis ojos Nero seguía riendo,estaba muy serca de mi que no pude evitar sonrojarme,rápidamente me levante-y-y cuando crees que podre repetir la prueba?

-no se,te llamare en la tarde para decirte-

-ok,mejor ya me voy a Len se enojara por tener que esperarme,gracias Nero!,bye!-corrí hacia la entrada de la secudaria esperando encontrarme con Len pero...-eh?,este idiota me dejo sola!

corrí hacia casa,cuando llegué vi a Len con...LILLY!,quede atónita yo que siempre escuche a Len decir que siempre estaría enamorado de Neru pero o se le paso el amor o quiere actuar igual que en el vídeo SPICE! para que dejen de decirle shota.

-degenerado!-le grite entrando.

Len me miro- Rin?, donde estabas que llegas tan tarde?-

-no me vas a creer estaba...agrrrrrrrrr! no me cambies el tema!-apunte a Lilly- que esta haciendo ella aquí?

-pues Lilly...-no deje que Len terminara por que le tire mi bolso.

-dijiste que estabas enamorado de Neru!,se que Lilly es linda pero piensalo tal vez Neru si sienta algo por ti!-seguí hablando incoerensias hasta que Len me tiro mi bolso de vuelta.

-Rin callate!,aun me gusta Neru y eso no va a cambiar!-

-entonces por que esta Lilly aquí!-

-por que me esta enseñando ingles!-

-e-eh?-realmente me sentí como una idiota.2 horas después Lilly se fue quedando con len para el siguiente día.

-neee Rin,ya sal del armario-me dijo Len.

-que vergüenza-dije saliendo del armario-Len!, por que no me dijiste que Lilly era tu tutora!

-oye es mi vida,no tengo ningún motivo para contarte tooodo lo que ago-

-si pero somos gemelos y tenemos una coneccion!-

-por favor eso no es cierto,mas bien es como si fuéramos los dos lados de un espejo-

-si si lo que sea mejor me voy a jugar-juge en la PSP durante 5 horas,luego de haber cenado y cuando ya me estaba quedando dormida Nero me llamo-diga...

-Rin lamento llamarte tan tarde-

-Nero?...sabes que hora es?-

-si lo se-

-entonces dímelo por que no se que hora es-

-...-

-Nero?-

-ah!,lo siento Rin,estaba hablando con Gumi por el msn-

-CON GUMI!,NERO COMO TE ATREVES!-le grite por el teléfono.

-o-oye que te pasa!,acaso estas celosa de que hable con otra chica?-

-c-c-celosa yo!,ja!,como podría estar yo celosa de ti Nero?-

-esta bien no te alteres-

-no estoy alterada!,pero bueno, para que me llamabas?-

-ah!,ya hable con la profesora dijo que te daría 1 semana-

-una semana es muy poco tiempo!,Nero tienes que ayudarme!-

-sabia que dirías eso,te parece si nos juntamos mañana para estudiar?-

- a estudiar?,osea que...-mi rostro se ilumino con una gran sonrisa- seras mi tutor!

-claro,somos amigos,mañana en mi casa,ok?-

-ok!,-luego de eso colgué y me quede dormida.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente fui la primera en despertar,estaba tan ansiosa!,ya quería que fuera de tarde para estudiar con Nero!,mientras estaba en la cocina,cantaba en voz baja "**su-su-suki daisuki**" mi madre se levanto.

-esto es un milagro Rin!-me dijo al verme- que fue lo que paso?,tu nuca te levantas tan temprano.

-no se!-respondí-pero mama hoy llego tarde voy a estudiar con Nero.

-entonces de ve ser eso-me dijo,yo no la entendí.

-que cosa?-

-estas emocinada por que estarás con Nero a solas-"**_a solas_**" con solo esa palabra mi mente comenso a alucinar y de poco me sonroje.

-e...estaré sola con Nero...-

-ya sabes lo que pasa cuando una chica y un chico están solos y enserrados en una casa?-dijo Len entrando a la cocina.

- q-q-que pasa?-pregunte roja y nerviosa.

-pues,aver una forma inocente de decirlo...-Len pensó por un rato hasta que-pues asen bebes.

-be-bebes!-maldito Len!,siempre hacia que mi mente alucinara-"_be-bebes?,un niño parecido a Nero con los ojos azules...kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!,Kagamine Rin que estas pensando!,tu y Nero nunca...o si...igual el querrá por que yo...ya deja de pensar en cosas degeneradas!"_

-Rin,Rin hija estas bien?-

-yo quiero hacer bebes con Nero...-dije inconscientemente,cuando me di cuando de lo que dije,mi mama y Len me estaba mirando,mi mama con una cara de "_ que acabas de decir?_" y Len con cara de "_sabia que eras una degenerada_"-ya dejen de mirarme así!,mejor me voy!

-espera Rin!,deja ir a cambiarme!-Len corrió hasta su cuarto y en menos de 2 minutos ya estaba listo.

-te demoraste-le dije.

-ten-Len me paso algo era...

-kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! degenerado!-grite corriendo tras el.

-Nero lo va a necesitar! jajaja!-salimos a la calle y yo con** "_eso_"** en mano.

-para que necesita un látigo!**(n/u:que pensaron que era? jajaja XD)**-

-por que es un masoquista!-

-LEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN!-el desgraciado de Len se logro salvar,solo porque el director me quito el látigo.

Ya cuando entre a la sala de clases Nero no estaba.

-"_Nero...donde estas?,tu nunca llegas tarde a clases_"-pensé de que tocaran la campana para el reseso,por suerte me encontré con Neru.

-Rin!-me llamo.

-Neru!-corrí asía ella y la abrace- donde esta Nero!,me siento rara si el a mi lado!

ella me sonrió-Nero no se sentía bien en la mañana,parese que comer demaciados tacos le iso mal-

-tacos?,y luego el dice que yo como mucho-

-a mi me dice lo mismo,bueno Nero me dijo que te esperaría en casa al termino de las clases-

- estarás ahí también?-

-no yo saldré con Akaito-Neru me miro con las misma cara que Len cuando...-estarán tu el solo,ya sabes lo que pasa con dos chico en una casa cuando están solos y encerrados?

-kyaaaaaa!-grite y me aleje de ella corriendo-estas igual a Len!

* * *

Después de que terminaran las clases me dirigí a la casa de Nero,comencé a pensar,cuando llegue...

_"-Ne-Nero?-dijo entrando a la casa-donde estas?..y.. por que están todas la luces apagadas?_

_-aquí-el chico saliendo de una cuarto._

_-Nero no te veo, por que están todas la luces apagadas?-_

_-por que así es mas romántico-_

-_ que es romántico?,ya prendelas tenemos que estudiar!-_

_-Rin...mi princesa-Nero beso a la chica por el cuello a lo que esta se exaltó._

_-q-q-que ases?-_

_-Rin...-_

_-Nero...-_

_-Rin hagamos un...-_"

-kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Rin ya basta!-me dije a mi misma- por que siempre tengo que alucinar!,aunque esta era la primera vez que tenia una así de degenerada,no me quiero ni imaginarme las próxima!

-hey!,niña!-me llamo una persona yo la mire.

-h-hai!-

-ten tus pensamientos degenerados en tu casa no en la calle!-me sonroje y salí corriendo,cuando llegue a la casa de Nero,luego de tocar el timbre.

-Rin llegaste-me dijo a lo que yo le respondí...

-Nero idiota!-dije mientras le tiraba mi bolso-por tu culpa pase una vergüenza horrible!

-e-eh?,de que estas hablando?-

-por que me imagino cosas degeneradas solo por que estoy ena...-casi meto la pata,por suerte para antes de decir algo de que arrepentirme-...no...digo que...

-Rin... estas pensando en cosas pervertidas...?-

-que!,no lo que quise decir...bueno...yo..veras...este..etto...a...pues...no tenemos que estudiar!-

-si..pues,entra-pasa a dentro de la casa,Nero subió a su cuarto a buscar unos libros,mientras estaba allí me puse a ver un álbum de fotos.

-"_kyaaaaa que lindo Nero de bebe!_"-pensé mientras miraba las fotos-"_me pregunto si así seria nuestro hijo?,huh!,Rin ya deja de pensar en eso!,matare a Len al llegar a casa!_"

Seguí mirando las fotos hasta que una se callo,la tome era una foto de cuando recién no habíamos conocido en el jardín de niños,atrás había algo escrito,se notaba que fue escrito por Nero,aunque en ese tiempo aun eramos muy pequeños Nero ya sabia escribir,eso me gustaba de el.

"_ahora tengo una nueva amiga,Rin,aunque es muy caprichosa y orgullosa es muy linda,espero que nunca nos separemos la quiero mucho_"decía,no pude evitar sonrojarme y sonreír como idiota.

-encontraste la foto-dijo Nero bajando las escaleras.

-s-si-dije nerviosa.

-no esperaba que la viera,de verdad lo que escribí es muy vergonzoso-dijo sonriendo.

-no-respondí-yo creo que muy lindo y tierno,apesar de que siempre te trato como mi sirviente tu nunca me has dejado sola.

-como podría dejarte sola-Nero se ha cerco a mi-eres mi mas preciada amiga,además debo estar siempre junto a ti para protegerte porque eres una princesa.

-Nero...-

-si?-

-tu no eres mi sirviente...-dije y me acerque a el,estaba muy cerca de sus labios-..tu eres mi príncipe...

sin decir nada lo bese,en aquel momento no pensé en nada mas,estaba feliz de tener este contacto con Nero,pero aquel beso con el tiempo cambiarían todo entre nosotros dos,asiendo que ya no pudiera soportar el verlo.

* * *

**tataaaaan! XD (inner:loca -_-U) callate ¬ ¬ **

** aqi el super-mega-ultra-kawaii capitulo 2!,aunq creo que ise que Rin alucinara mucho xD**

**Toph Kagamine:si no me eqivoco antes eras toofh9 O.O? te cambiaste el nink xD espero que te sigas enamorando de Nero Len es solo mio ¬ ¬ jajaja broma xD gracias x tu review ^^**

**akita neru kagamine:que bueno que te gusto me esmere mucho por este fic,estoy poniendo toda mi alma en el,arigato por tu review n_n**

**GRIMMORIUM:me alegro que te paresca interesante xD y espero que tambien te aya parecido interesante este capi graxx x tu review ^.^**

**guadalupe:despues de leer tu review me di cuenta de que habia echo el pricipio igual al de vampire knight xD aqi esta la continuacion espero que te gusto,gracias x tu review n.n**

**LEEAN Y COMENTE O LOS APLANO ¬ ¬ XD**

**JAA NEE!**


	3. Chapter 3

desclimer:ninguno de los personajes mesionados me pertenece.

* * *

** "AMAME O TE APLANO ¬/¬"**

**CAP 3:hagamos como que nada paso...**

**Rin's pov**

Mientras que yo trataba de profundizar el beso,Nero no reaccionaba ni siquiera correspondía,poco a poco Nero me fue alejando de el.

-Rin...-me dijo seriamente-...por que...por que me acabas de besar?

-Nero...yo..-no sabia que decir,la verdad no me había arrepentido de haberlo besado al principio pero ahora era diferente-...l-lo siento..yo..no se que me paso,lo siento Nero.

-mejor...solo vamos a estudiar-sin decirnos nada mas comenzamos a estudiar,a las 7:45PM Neru llego a casa un poco enfadada,me pregunto si quería quedarme a cenar pero;después de lo sucedido era mejor que me alejara de Nero.

-Ya estoy en casa-dije desanimada entrando.

-bienvenida-dijo me madre al verme entrar-la cena ya esta servida,puedes sentarte.

-no,no tengo hambre mama-

-¿que les pasa a ustedes dos?,ni tu ni Len quieren cenar,ya no quieren nada-

-no se,supongo que la etapa que estamos pasando es complicada,me voy a dormir-subí las escaleras hasta mi habitación,cuando entre Len estaba recostado en mi cama boca arriba-¿que haces aquí?

-te estaba esperando,dejame dormir aquí,ok?-

-como cuando eramos niños?-Len me tiro mi almohadón en toda la cara-¿!que haces!

-tu dijiste _"como cuando eramos niños"_, y esto hacíamos!-comenzamos con una guerra de almohadas,como estrañaba jugar así con Len,al final dejamos todo mi cuarto cubierto de plumas.

-mañana tendrás que limpiar!-le dije al ver horrorizada mi hermoso y amarillo cuarto.

-si!,si!,lo que digas!-Len volvió a tirarse en mi cama-hoy vi a Neru con Akaito en el centro comercial.

-eh?-me acerque a el y comencé a escucharlo.

-se estaban besando y yo...-Len se dio la vuelta quedando boca abajo.

-y tu que!,que paso Len!-

-yo...como estaba tomando una bebida,fingí que me tropezaba y se la tire a Akaito-

-Len...primero,ese es el truco mas viejo e infantil del mundo y segundo no creí que **"_TU_"**,que incluso eres mas femenino que yo,pudieras hacer algo si-

-bueno...sabes que en fuerza estoy en desventaja,además fue lo único que se me ocurrió-yo asentí,de verdad Len tiene bien ganado su titulo de shota.

-a mi también me paso algo parecido-Len me miro como diciendo **_"que esperas?,habla"_**-hoy no se que fue lo que me paso solo que no aguante las ganas de besar a Nero...

-¿lo besaste?-

-Len!,eso es lo que acabo de decir!-le pegué y volví a hablar-solo que lo que temían si se cumplió...

-¿que cosa?-

-Nero...Nero...ahora si creo que arruine todo entre nosotros!-dije y comencé a llorar-pudimos soportar mi arrogancia,mi flojera,mi orgullo,mis enojos,nuestras bromas y mucho mas!,siempre estábamos ahí el uno para el otro aunque peleáramos siempre estábamos juntos pero...pero...solo por un maldito beso todo se arruinó!-Len me abrazo mientras yo seguía llorando sin parar.

A la mañana siguiente,como era día sábado y no teníamos clases,me desperté acostada sobre el pecho de Len,aveses servía tener un hermano mas femenino que uno mismo,roncaba y hablaba en voz baja,parece que estaba soñando;increíblemente no con Neru,si no conmigo.

-Rin...Rin...-decía-...espera...suelta esa hacha...

-"_hacha?,me pregunto a quien matare en su sueño_"-pensé y seguí escuchando.

-no...solo...por que...Miku...sea..mas linda...y..con mas...pecho que..tu..debes...matarla-lo mire y luego de meditar me ha cerque a su oído y...

-KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-grito de "**_Meltdown_**"**(N/U:****si,estoy obsesionada con esa canción ¬ ¬)**

-KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-repitió Len despertando-pe-pe-pero que!

-Len...-dije con horror.

-¿que?-me miro confundido.

-ese grito...te salio como mujer shota!-

-no...-Len tomo aire y...-NO ME LLAMES SHOTAAAAAA!

* * *

**Nero's pov**

escuche un grito,creo que era de una mujer,pero eso no importaba,no pude dormir en toda la noche pensando en lo que había pasado con Rin.

-buenos días nee-chan...-dije entrando a la cocina-nee-chan?

-que?-me dijo un poco enojada.

-¿que te pasa?-

-nada-preferí no preguntarle mas,era terrible cuando se enfadaba.

-nee-chan,voy a dar una vuelta-

-as lo que quieras-me respondió.Sali de la casa,estuve un rato caminado sin rumbo hasta que llegué al parque donde Rin y yo nos vimos por primera vez,cuando tenia 5 años...

*****flash back*****

mientras jugaba inocentemente con tierra,clásico de cualquier niño pequeño,otros tres mas grandes me tiraron una pelota de fútbol en toda la cara.

-_¿!por que isieron eso!_-les pregunte casi llorando.

-_este es nuestro territorio!,no queremos a niños aquí_!-

-_no quieren niños,pero si niñas?_-escuche decir,todos miramos al portador de esa voz,ahí la vi con sus ojos azules,su cabello corto y ese tierno cintillo en forma de orejas de conejo.

-_tampoco aceptamos niñas!_-dijo uno-_además tu no pareces una chica!_

-_como que..._-su cara se oscureció y a los tres les tiro la pelota de fútbol-_...NO PARESCO NIÑA!_

vi con horror como Rin les tiraba una y otras vez la pelota.

-_solo es una niña paqueña_-dijo unos de los chicos-_nosotros somos mas grades que ella!_

-_si pero no tanto como yo_-apareció otro chico de pelo azul y ojos del mismo color junto con Len.

-_Kaito onii-chan!_-escuche decir a Rin mientras se acercaba,Kaito en ese tiempo tenia 8 años-_estos tres de nuevo están molestando!,me dijeron que no parecía niña!_

-_por que no lo pareces_-dijo Len.

-_callate shota!_-

-_ya,ya dejen de pelear_-Kaito les sonrió a ambos-_y ustedes tres ya basta de molestar tanto,miren como quedaron._

-_pero fue culpa de Rin!_-dijeron al mismo tiempo.

-_oigan!,yo soy la víctima aquí!_-dije y Rin se me acerco.

_-Kaito onii-chan!,mira!,por el pelotaso ahora esta sangrando de la nariz!_-me pase la mano por la cara y...

-_a mi...no me gusta la sangre..._-me desmaye.

Ya cuando desperté Rin me tenia en sus piernas.

-_estas bien?_-me pregunto.

-_mas o menos_-me levante y vi a mi hermana-_nee-__chan?_

-_ves!,por eso no queria dejarte solo mientras iba a comprar helado!-_

_-lo siento nee-chan_-dije bajando la cabeza.

-_esta bien,gracias Kaito-_

-_de nada,ustedes quedence aquí yo iré a comprar_-mientras Kaito iba a comprar,Len segui a mi hermana con corazones en los ojos y esta se alejaba,me acerque a Rin.

-_nee-_

-_que?_-

_-gracias!,me parece increíble que los enfrentaras_-

-_note preocupes,conozco a sus mamás,después lo acuso_!-ella me sonrió-_me llamo Kagamine Rin,y tu?_

-_Akita Nero-_

-_bueno espero que de ahora en adelante podamos ser amigo!_-

-_si,yo...te prometo que te pagare de alguna manera esto_!-

-_eso espero!_-

desde ahí me volví mas o menos su sirviente,aunque serlo no me molestaba en nada.

*****fin flash back*****

-"_supongo que ahora todo cambio_"-pensé y seguí caminado si rumbo.

-tiempo sin verte Nero-escuche decir,al darme la vuelta...

-Kaito!,¿que haces aquí?,creí que estabas estudiando en Londres-

-si pero ya termine mis estudios-Kaito se me acerco-wou Nero cuando as crecido,ya cuando tienes?,14?

-16,recuerda que eres mayor que yo por 4 años-Kaito ahora tenia 20 años.

-ah,claro,lo siento sabes que no me acuerdo muy bien de las edades,pero te noto un poco pensativo,¿que sucede?-

-"_como se dio cuenta_"-pensé y luego Kaito y yo nos fuimos a sentar,ahi le conté lo que sucedió con Rin.

-entiendo,pero ¿que piensas de ella Nero?-

-bueno Rin es linda,agradable,graciosa de todo pero...-calle.

-pero?-insistió Kaito.

-yo...no siento nada por ella mas que una simple amistad,y ese es el problema yo...no quiero hacerle daño diciéndole que no la quiero-

-tal vez si se lo dices con esas palabras no se sienta tan lastimada-me dijo Kaito tratando de reconfortarme-recuerda que Rin es una chica muy fuerte.

-tu no la conoses tanto como yo,ni siquiera Len que es su gemelo la conoce realmente-dije mirándolo-por afuera Rin se ve muy dura,fría,temible pero yo siempre e dicho que Rin es una tsundere,en el fondo ella es dulce,tierna,cálida y muy delicada.

-entiendo-Kaito se levanto del asiento-me gustaría poder ayudarte pero tengo una entrevista de trabajo,lo siento Nero.

-esta bien,espero volver a verte-le dije sonriendo.

-claro,adios-luego Kaito se me empezaba a dar hambre,era mejor regresar a casa esperaba que se le hubiera pasado el enojo a mi hermana pero antes de llegar Rin me había mandado un mensaje al celular.

**"te espero en el parque**

**Rin"**

Sin mas,me dirigí hacia allá.

* * *

**Rin's pov**

Luego de haber desayunado y haber mutilado literalmente a Len,estaba en duda en llamar o no a Nero para arreglar todo,decidí que en vez de llamarlo le mandaría un mensaje,si no,no le podría hablar,escribi una y mil veses el mensaje que le mandaría pero aun así no estaba segura del todo.

-se lo mando o no,se lo mando o no,se lo mando o no!,kyaaaaaaaa! Len!-grite.

-que!-grito desde un punto de la casa.

-ven a mi cuarto!-le devolví el grito.

-no puedo!-

-por que!-

-me estoy duchando!-

-no importa ven ahora!-

-ven tu!-

-no ven tu!-

-ven tu!-

-no tu!-

-tuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!-

-bueno yo voy para allá shota!-

-no me digas shota!-

salí de mi cuarto en dirección al baño,cuando entre no le avise a Len y sin mas le abrí la cortina de la ducha.

-degenerada!-me grito quitandome rápidamente con la cortina y tapándose **"esa"**parte-avisa antes de hacer eso!

-ay!,Len,que importa!,no tienes nada que no allá visto cuando los chicos del club de fútbol te quitaron la ropa mientras te duchabas en la escuela!-

-eso fue cuando tenia 10 años!-

-ya te dije que no importa!,aun lo tienes del mismo tamaño!-Len me miro y luego miro hacia abajo y se puso a llorar-¿por que estas llorando?,los hombres no llorar!

-debes admitir que yo soy mucho mas femenino que tu!,y eso que dijiste me lastimo mucho!-Len siguió llorando mientras yo solo lo miraba-plana...

-que...dijiste?-Len me miro y...

-plana...-dijo escalofriantemente-...eres plana...tienes pechos de niña de 5 años,por eso Nero nunca te va a querer...

-"_plana,plana,plana,plana,plana,plana,plana,plana,plana_"-se me repetía una y otra vez-waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!-salí del baño llorando y corrí hacia mi cuarto.

Media hora después me decidí de enviarle el mensaje a Nero.

-espero que no me ignoré-apreté el botón de enviar y me arrepentí,pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Salí de casa esperando encontrar a Nero en el parque donde nos conocimos,llegué allí pero no había indicios de el,me sente a esperarlo.

Unos pocos minutos después ya había llegado,solo lo mire sin decir nada,las palabras no me salían de la boca.

-¿para que me llamaste Rin?-Nero me pregunto,a lo que a mi se me eriso la piel-si no me vas a decir nada enton-

-nada paso!-dije interrumpiéndolo.

-que?-

-hagamos como que nada paso-dije al fin-Nero no quiero que dejemos de ser amigos,¿que dices?

-claro-Nero me sonrió.

-que alivio..-suspire-y?,¿cuando empezamos de nuevo con la tutoría?,recuerda que no me queda mucho tiempo!

-aun te queda como 6 o 5 días,vamos a tu casa y te explico la materia-

-y por que no a tu casa?-

-pues...mi hermana creo que esta un poco enojada-

-aaaah,de ve ser por lo que Len iso-

-que iso?-Nero se acercó a mi con curiosidad.

-vamos a mi casa,en el camino te cuento-durante todo el trejecto a casa Nero me escuchaba atentamente,al final termino riéndose de todo.

-ajajajajaja no creí que Len fuera tan infantil!-dijo.

-hahahahha,si pero el mismo lo dijo,esta en desventaja con Akaito,bueno estudiemos!-

* * *

6 días después,el día en que definía todo!,me quedaba en clases las vacaciones o tendría vacaciones,sali de la sala con la prueba en mano y la cabeza agachada.

-y?,como te fue?-me pregunto Nero.

-yo...aprobé-

-reprobaste!-dijo aterrado.

-no idiota!,te dije que aprobé!-le respondí con un golpe y una sonrisa-aprobé!,aprobé!,no me tendré que quedar en las vacaciones y podre ir a la convención de anime,maga y videojuego!

Nero me felicitaba,luego de haber dejado de festejar mire a otro lado y vi a una chica de cabello rosa y ojos del mismo color,con unos audifonos azules con una estrella blanca en el.

-eh?,quien sera?-me dije.

-quien?-Nero miro también y su expresión cambio.

-Nero que pasa?,la conoces?-

-Miki...-fue lo único que dijo sin apartar la vista de ella.

-Miki?-me pregunte,no la conocía,nunca en mi vida la había visto pero sentía que tenia una relación con Nero que no me agradaba-hey Nero,reacciona!

-ah?...que me decías?-Nero parecía atontado por esa Miki,aquello me enojo.

-no nada!,solo que ya me voy a casa tengo cosas que hacer-sin mas que decir me di la vuelta y me aleje de Nero el cual solo me miraba confundido.

-hey Rin,espera!-me dijo yo solo seguí caminado.

-"_rayos!,tengo que empezar a ocultar bien mis celos..._-pensé-_pero esa chica no me agrada en nada,creo que le preguntare a Neru para confirmar"_

camine hacia la casa de Neru,en el camino me encontré con una vieja amiga.

-Lu-Luka!-pregunte al verla.

-hola Rin-me saludo.

-en-enserio eres tu!,como has cambiado!-Megurine Luka fue mi amiga cuando estábamos aun en la escuela primaria,aunque era mayor que yo por 3 años,Luka es de cabello rosa y ojos azules,siempre era muy seria y correcta,pero muy amable,ahora con 19 años había cambiado mucho,en especial en** "esa"**parte-que grandes las tienes!

-Rin!,no digas ese tipo de cosas!-me dijo avergonzada.

-pero mirate,tienes mucho mas que mi mamá!,y yo sigo plana-dije deprimida.

-no digas eso,aun estas en crecimiento-Luka me abrazo,extrañaba eso,Luka siempre era como una madre o hermana mayor conmigo.

-Luka,te extañe!-

-yo también Rin,pero ahora no puedo quedarme mas tiempo contigo,tengo que ir a ver mi nuevo apartamento-

-apartamento!,genial!,eso significa que yo pueda ir a quedarme contigo a dormir?-

-claro,eso me encantaría!-Luka me sonrió y me entregó un papel-allí esta mi teléfono,llámame cuando lo necesites,incluso de noche yo estaré para ayudarte.

-gracias!-la abracé,luego de eso ella se alejo,por ese momento se me había olvidado mi enojo pero volvió.

me apresure para llegar a la casa de Neru,tenia que hablar con ella y preguntarle quien y que era de Nero esa Miki.

-Neru abreme!-grite-rápido!,rápido!,rápido!

-Rin ya calmate-dijo ella saliendo-¿que pasa?

-hay algo que quiero preguntarte!-

-que?-

-conoces a una tal Miki?-Neru callo y me iso pasar a la casa.

-de donde sacaste ese nombre?-

-hoy después de haber dado la prueba,yo y Nero nos la encontramos y Nero dijo su nombre con un poco de nostalgia-Neru no me dacia nada-Neru!,dime quien es?

-ella...-

-ella que!-insistí-necesito saberlo!

-ella es la ex-novia de Nero-

-q-que...?-quede elada,no podía creerlo,en que momento,cuando,donde!,si yo había pasado toda nuestras infancia pegada a el,realmente aquello me partía el corazón.

* * *

**notas autora:**

**despues de un tiempo(inner:te demoraste otra vez mucho!) hey!,la escuela me asficcia! X_X xD(inner: -_-U)**  
**e pensado que siempre ago sufrir mucho a los personajes de los fic que escribo xD(inner:naaaaaa,enserio? ¬ ¬U)**  
**pero no puedo evitarlo!,me encanta el drama!(inner:es por que eres una loca friki sadica y depresiba xD)callate ¬ ¬**

**Toph Kagamine:simpre digo que Rin tienes lo videos mas sadicos y Len los mas pervertido xD**  
**pero me gusto poner a Rin como pervertida xD gracias por tu reviews.**

**GRIMMORIUM:como ya dije anterionmente me encanta hacer sufri a los personajes xD,historia sin sufrimiento no es historia! creo -_-U arigato x tu review.**

**AkitaCami02:kyaaa no crei que pudiera cambiar perpectivas! . **  
**se que no le doy tanta participacion(por el momento)a los demas personajes,que no sean Nero y Rin,pero esto resien esta empezando!tengo grandes planes para el futuro!**  
**gracias por tu review!**

**LEEAN Y COMENTE O LOS APLANO ¬ ¬ XD**

**JAA NEE! **


	4. Chapter 4

**desclimer:ninguno de los personajes mesionados me pertenece. **

* * *

** "AMAME O TE APLANO ¬/¬"**

**CAP 4:Love is war.**

**Rin's pov**

-co-como que la ex-novia de Nero...?-realmente no podia hablar,mi corazon estaba ya en mil pedasos.

-Rin...yo lo siento si no te lo dije antes,pero Nero me pidio que no te contara nada-

-no...-

-Rin?,estas bien?-me pregunto Neru,yo no podia deprimirme no devia dejar que me vieran deprimida.

-si!,estoy bien!-grite.

-segura?,realmente no te importa de que la ex de Nero este aqui?-sonrei con alegria pero luego de unos segundos no pude evitar que unas lagrimas se me escaparan,comenze a llorar Neru se acerco a mi y me abrazo.

-Neru!,dime que tengo que hacer?-le pregunte mientras me abrazaba mas y mas a ella.

-luchar,tienes un buen ejemplo,¿no?-

-¿ejemplo?-nisiquiera sabia aque se referia Neru.

-Len-me dijo aun no la comprendia-aunque lo e rellasado como mil veses aun no se rinde.

-es porque el te quiere enserio-dije y vi como Neru se sonrojo un poco.

-e-eh...supongo que es muy terco en ese sentido-dijo sonriendo,en ese momento podia apostar que pensaba en el shouta de mi hermano.

-sonreiste-

-eh?-

-Neru-chan!,podria ser que...-me acerque a ella ya mas animada,es que soy demaciado hiperactiva-...te gusta un poquito Len?

-Q-QUE!-

-lo que escuchaste!-

-c-claro que no!,yo amo solo a Akaito y el a mi!-aunque ella sono muy convincente,ambas sabiamos que esa no era la verdad.

-tu sabes que no es cierto!-la regañe,ya tenia que quitarse esa venda de los ojos-Neru por favor!,todos sabemos que Akaito estara contigo solo hasta que te acuestes con el y luego **"bye bye"**!,siempre hace lo mismo con todas las chicas!

-tal vez pero yo lo quiero! y estoy segura que sera diferente conmigo-ya me estaba sacando de quisios.

-por amor de Kira!-grite-ya abre los ojos!,Akaito no te quiere ni tu a el!,Akaito solo quiere acostarse con todas y tu quieres a Len!

-...y-yo...-

-ves que tengo razon-dije ya calmadamente.

-supongo-me contesto seria.

-que seria,bueno sera mejor que me vaya no quiero cruzarme con Nero,no en estos momentos-comenze a darme la vuelta pero.

-R-Rin!-me llamo Neru.

-que?-

-..y-yo...solo...quiero que sepas que tal vez...Len..no nada-

-bueno ya me voy-sali de casa de Neru para diriguirme hacia la mia pero antes llamaria a mi,ada madrina?.

-moshi,moshi?-

-Luka-neee!-grite/llore por el telefono,se me fue la hiperactividad.

-R-Rin-chan que sucede?-me pregunto,se escuchaba preocupada.

-p-puedo ir a tu apartamento?-

-claro Rin,pero en la noche ahora resien estoy llevando mis cosas para alla-

-ok,te llamo mas tarde bye bye-

-bye bye-Luka corto y yo tambien,pensado aun no tenia ganas de ir a casa mejor me iva a una heladeria.

Mientras caminaba recordaba como Kaito onii-chan me llevaba a mi y a Len a tomar helado,era divertido en especial cuando le tiramos el helado a Kaito,aunque el pobre lloro como una semana,llegando ya a la heladeria vi a Miku escondida tras unas cajas espiando a alguien.

-Hatsune?-dije acercandome a ella siguilosamente,pero no esperaba...

-AAAAAAAAH!-que se desmayara por el susto.

-AH!,oye Hatsune!-comenze a samarrearla con todas mi fuerzas pero ella no reaccionaba-ya despierta!,como te pudiste asustar tanto!,oye,oye,oye ya reacciona!,no me dejas otra opcion que golpearte hasta que despiertes!

-no es necesario-escuahe decir a alguien que se hacerco a ver como gritaba.

-eh?-mirando hacia arriba-Kaito onii-chan!-solte a Miku y abraze a Kaito.

-tiempo sin verte Rin-me dijo y yo lo aprete mas y mas-p-podria soltarme?,no puedo respirar.

-ah!,lo siento-rei nerviosa-Kaito onii-chan que bueno que estas aqui!

-si pero,Rin no olvidas algo?-lo mire y luego a Miku que aun estaba inconciente y una idea maliciosa se me cruzo por la mente.

-oh vaya,creo que hay que despertarla-dije en un tono sarcastico-pero como lo hare!,tendre que dirarle agua pero haci la pobre se enfermanra y no podra cantar!

-Rin,estas sobre actuando-

-mas o menos!-en menos de un segundo corri hacia dentro de la heladeria y volvi con Kaito onii-chan con una jarra de agua-es hora de la jarra!

-no creo que tanta agua sera necesaria para despertarla-dijo Kaito con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-entonces!,acaso hay que darle un beso como a la bella durmiente?-dije con inocencia e ise que Kaito me abrasara diciendo "kawaii!" en ese momento Miku desperto y me vio abrazada a Kaito.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! RIN!-grito con furia.

-Hatsune despertaste-dije con tristesa,yo queria tirarle el agua.

-COMO TE ATREVES KAGAMINE!,ERES UNA TRAICIONERA!,YO NUNCA PUSE MIS OJOS NI EN NERO NI EN TU HERMANO!-tanto yo como Kaito quedamos viendo su,ataque de histeria?.

-oye calmate-le dije.

-COMO QUIERES QUE ME CALME!-grito y me revento los oidos.

-...Hatsune...-tome aire y..-CALLATE PARECES LOCA GRITANDO EN TODA LA CALLE NO VES COMO TE MIRABAN TODOS EN TU RARO ATAQUE DE HISTERIA QUE NI SABEMOS POR QUE ES Y ADEMAS ME REVENTASTE LOS OIDOS Y AHORA LO UNICO QUE ESCUCHO ES UN PIIIIIIIIIII!

-estamos igual-dijo.

-yo tambien quede igual-dijo Kaito mientras se hacercaba y Miku se congeleba.

-Hatsune?-me hacerque a ella no se movia,estaba como piedra-me pregunto si la votamos se romperia en mil pedasos?

-mmmmmmm que raro se puso haci cuando me vio-la esprecion seria de Kaito cambio a una horrorisada-Rin acaso estoy feo!

-...-no dije nada,olvidaba que Kaito podia llegar a ser un idiota,por el ejemplo de Kaito,Len tambien era un idiota.

-Rin por favor respondeme!-me suplico.

-ok,agamos una prueba,ves a esas chicas que estan comiendo helado?-

-si-

-pues mira-nuevamente tome aire y volvi a gritar-DISCULPEN!,CREEN QUE MI AMIGO DE PELO AZUL AQUI ES FEO!

-NOOOOO!-me respondieron.

-Y QUE PIENSAN DE EL!-

-QUE ESTA MUY SEXY!-

-GRACIAS POR RESPONDER!-

-DE NADA!-

-lo ves no eres feo Kaito-Kaito sonrio-solo eres idiota y mucho.

-eso no era necesario Rin-respondio-pero ahora veamos que podemos hacer con ella.

-tengo una idea!-como dicen por ahi,se me prendio la ampolleta.

-cual,cual!-

-tu vete!-le ordene.

-eh?,por que?-

-porque si te ve volvera a quedar como piedra!-

-ah ok,bueno Rin,adios-Kaito se alejo,ya cuando estaba lejos tome la jarra de agua y se la tire ensima a Miku.

-AAHHHHHH!-grito Miku despertando nuevamente-hace frio!,mucho frio...

-buenos dias fea durmiente!-

-no me llames asi!-Miku miro para todos lados como si se le hubiera perdido algo-are?,donde esta el hombre de azul.

-hombre de azul?-luego recorde-ah!,te refieres a Kaito onii-chan!

-si ese mismo!,acique Kaito es su nombre-Miku se llevo las manos a la cara y se sonrojo lentamente-que hermoso nombre,de un principe!

-Kaito un principe...?-me quede pensativa para luego estallar en risas-HAHAHAHAHAAHAHHAAHHA!,Kaito un principe! hahahhahaha no seas idiota Hatsune!,el solo clasifica para bufon!

-AH!,callate!-Miku me golpeo en la cabeza.

-auch,eso dolio!,¿por que lo hisiste?-dolio y mucho.

-bueno porque...y-yo...-

-ooooh!,estas igual que Neru-dije recordando el como Neru tartamudio antes de que me fuera de su casa,pensandolo ni tenia idea porque fue eso.

-igual que Neru?,supongo que es la epoca-¿por que la epoca?,no la entendi.

-que tiene que ver la epoca?-

-tu sabes...en esta epoca del año todas las chicas andamos igual-

-igual como?-interroge-que todas andamos haciendo dieta para luego lucir sumamente delgadas y/o sexy para las vacaciones?

-aparte de eso!-

-mmmmmm...-pense y pense y pense y no tenia ni idea a que se referia-me rindo!

-que idiota...-susurro,pero igual la escuche!-..me refiero a que todas andamos enamoradas!

-enamoradas...?-

-si!,apuesto que Neru tartamudio por que tendria una cita con Akaito!-

-eh?,no creo!,antes de venir para aca estaba con ella y no se por que pero Neru podria estar enamorada de otro chico-Miku abrio los ojos y se hacerco a mi.

-de quien!,vamos dime,dime!-

-veras yo creo que es...-calle.

-eh?,por que callas!,dime quien es!-

-Nero...-dije viendo en frente de mi,venia adonde estaba yo con Miku,venia con Miki conversando animadamente.

-QUEEEEE!,no puede es su hermano!-no dije nada,solo me levante y comenze a irme-espera!,Kagamine!

-ya tengo que irme!-dije como si nada,para mi mala suerte Miku gritaba demaciado fuerte y Nero me vio.

-Rin!-me llamo justo cuando iba a empezar a corre,no me quedo otra que volver a verlo.

-que?-pregunte.

-¿por que te fuiste corriendo de la escuela hace un rato?-

-e-eso no te importa!-dije cruzandome de brazos e vi a Miki,la verda si era linda y se podia persiguir que tambien era una buena persona-¿no me vas a presentar a tu amiga?

-ah!,bueno Miki-chan ella es Kagamine Rin-en ese momento recorde que Nero nunca en todos los años que lo conosco,nunca me llamo **"Rin-chan"**.

-mucho gusto,Nero-kun me a contado muchas cosas de ti-yo acenti con frialdad-tiene suerte en tener una novia tan linda.

-EH!-era la primera vez que me confundian con la novia de Nero.

-a-aH,no Miki-chan,Rin no es mi novia!-no se demoro nada en aclarar las cosas-ella solo es mi amiga!

-enserio?,yo pense que lo era,como durante todo el camino solo viniste hablando de ella-

-eso es porque me pidiste que te contara lo que habia echo en estos años y como e pasado todo el tiempo con rin era de esperarse-explico Nero.

-entiendo,bueno Rin-san lamento el malentendido-Miki sonrio y pude ver como Nero quedava enbobado por ella,en un ataque de furia tome la jarra con la cual le habia tirado agua hace unos momentos a Miku y la tire contra la cara de Nero.

-aunch!,Rin porque isiste eso!,dolio-Miki se hacerco a el y eso iso que mas me enfureciera.

-Nero-kun,¿estas bien?-

-si no te preocupes-

-Nero-kun,¿estas bien?,si no te preocupes-los imite con enojo-porque no mejor se van los dos al carajo!

-Rin-chan una mujer no se comporta asi-dijo no mas bien sono como si Miki me regañara.

-no me vengas a dar clases de moral!-le grite.

-lo que isiste fue desagradable!-

-lo que isiste fue desagradable!-me burle de ella imitandola.

-jamas habia conocido a una chica tan desagradable!-

-ya me artaste!-iva a levantar mi mano para golpearla,pero antes de que pudiera Nero me asujeto el brazo.

-Rin,ni se te ocurra!-miraba a Nero a los ojos,podia leer perfectamente lo que decian,decian **"atrevete a hacerle algo y olvidate de mi"**.

-sueltame!-me solte de su agarre con fuerza y lo mire con tristeza e enojo-ella es mas importate que yo,cierto?

-de que estas hablando?-

-acaso eres idiota Nero!,ya lo se!-grite con enojo.

-aque te refieres!-en aquel momento solo tenia ganas de plantarle mi mano contra su cara.

-me refiero a que ya se que este ingendro que llamas Miki era tu ex-novia!-ninguno incluyendo a Miku dijo nada,hasta que di media vulelta para marcharme-ya me canse de ver sus caras!,me voy a casa.

camine rapido,lo unico que queria era llegar a casa y recostarme sobre mi cama y llorar,pero las lagrimas se me adelantaron,suerte que en el camino me encontre con Luka que iba cargada con cajas.

-Rin-chan que suerte encontrarte-me sonrio,yo la mire-¿por que lloras?

-L-Lu-Laka-nee!-me avalense sobre ella,ambas caimos;yo seguia llorando y Luka solo me abrazaba.

-que sucedio?-

-nada...solo que...Nero es un idiota-maldicion habia metido la pata.

-Ne-Nero...-olvide que Luka...odiaba a Nero mas que nada en el mundo-TE DIJE QUE TE ALEJARAS DE EL!

-Lu-Luka-nee no es para tanto!-

-como que no es para tanto!,el te iso llorar cierto!,pero no te preocupes tu hermana mayor esta aqui para protegerte!-Luka me apreto mas contra sus pechos.

-ahahahaha,gracias Luka-nee-rei pero necesitaba salir de su agarre me estaba quedando si aire-Luka-nee no puedo respirar.

-uh,lo siento,bueno Rin-chan quieres ir a quedarte en mi casa?-

-como una pijamada!-

-si,ya solo me falta llevar las cajas que me botaste para mi nuevo apartamento-

-kyaaaa,ok yo te ayudo!-tome las cajas y ambas nos dirigimos hacia su apartamento.

Luego de llegar y luego de ordenar,llame a Len para que le dijiera a mi mamá que me quedaria en la casa de Luka mientras esta cocinaba algo.

-nee,Luka-nee-pregunte mientras me ponia una pijama de ella.

-que?-

-no que esto es demaciado grande para mi?-dije viendo lo hogada que me quedava su camisa en especial en **"esa"** parte.

-si es verdad,ya se!-Luka busco algo en una caja y..-taran!,esta playera era cuando tenia 14!

-como aun puedes guardar eso?-era una playera rosada con corazones.

-era mi playera favorita y me daba mucha pena el desaserme de ella-

-ok,dejame probarmela-increblemente me quedaba casi a la perfeccion,aun un poco holgada en **"esa"** parte-dios!,por que mierda soy tan plana!

-Rin-chan no digas eso,ya creceran tu solo ten pasiensia-

-eso mismo me dijo mi mamá cuando tenia 14,ya pasaron 2 años y sigue iguales!-dije enojada,fustrada y triste-Luka-nee dime la verdad,mis padres que equivocaron cuando yo y Len nacimos,dime,¿acaso Len es la chica y yo el chico?

-eh!,no no claro que no!-

-entonces por que mis pechos no crecen!-

-e-eto...¿no quiere comer?,la cena ya esta lista-

-...ok...-

La cena paso en paz,Luka me conto todo lo que habia echo en estos años,a todos los lugares del mundo que fue a todos los amigos que iso y sin duda a todos los chicos que conocio que no hay que ser adivino para saber que con el cuerpo escultural de Luka habria tenido muchos novio pero no fue asi,ella aun creia en el cuento del pricipe azul y esperaba encontrar a su verdadero amor.

-enserio crees que exista ese hombre-le pregunte recostada en su cama cabeza abajo.

-por supuesto-me sonrio-y creo que ya lo encontre-dicho esto me cai de la cama.

-kyaaaa!-mi cabeza dio contra el suelo duro,pero era mas importante saber quiera el pricipe azul de Luka que el chichon que tenia-y quien es el afortunado!

-pues veras...-Luka se hacerco a mi-su nombre es Kamui Gakupo,vive en el 3 piso y es muy atractivo!

-Gakupo...?-pense un poco,me sonaba ese nombre hasta que recorde a un hombre de pelo largo de color morados e ojos iguales-AH!;te refieres a Kamui-sensei!

-lo conoces?-

-si!,si!,es el maestro de ciencias!-Luka se congelo y luego sus ojos estallaron en corazones.

-kyaaaaa un maestro!-Luka me copio mi grito de "**Meltdown**"-que excitante!

-excitante?,estas loca,pero ¿segura que el es tu pricipe azul?-

-claro,claro!-dijo convencida-¿por que lo preguntas?

-a por que el es mayor que tu,por 5 años-

-eeeeh!,tiene 24!,yo pense que era de 20-

-si ademas,esta saliendo con Sakine-sensei la maestra de arte-

-saliendo con Sa-Sakine-sensei...-podia jurar que a Luka se le habia rompido el corazon-co-como es ella?

-ah, pues veamos su nombre es Sakine Meiko es muy bonita,su cabello es castaño y sus ojos marrones lo tiene mas corto que yo,pero en tema de pechos tu llevas la delantera!-

-vaya...-Luka susurrose veia triste,pero en menos de un segungo se repuso y con voz firme dijo-una excelente contrincante!

-que!-

-lo que escuchaste Rin-chan!,es una excelente contrincante que estoy decidida a vencerla y destruir este triangulo de amor!-

-triangulo de amor?-con aquellas palabras me puse a hacer geometria,hasta el momento habian 3 triangulos que estaban cerca de mi,por supuesto que el primero era el mio,con Nero y Miki;el segundo era el de Len,con Neru y Akaito;y por ultimo el reciente el de Luka,con Gakupo y Meiko-creo que me estoy quedando atras.

-que dijiste Rin-chan?-

-Luka-nee,no voy a dejar que tu y el shouta de mi hermano se me adelanten!-

-de que hablas?-

-me refiero a que,yo al igual que ustedes luchare por mi amor!-

-esa es mi Rin!-me celebro Luka-pero,¿quien es tu amor?

-quien mas podria ser!,el mismo idiota que me llama **"princesa"** y que e pasado los mejores momentos de mi vida con el!-

-quieres decir que...-

-si,Luka-nee!,peleare contra Miki por Nero!-ya habia tomado mi decision-habra una pelea entre Roda-roda v/s esa ingendra por el idiota!

-aunque me desagrada Nero espero que ganes,no,tu vas a ganar!-Luka me sonrio-como le podemos llamar a esto?

-muy simple Luka-nee-tome el control de la TV y sintonice el canal de musica por suerte justo estaban pasando el video de esa cancion que era perfecta para el grito de batalla-**LOVE IS WAR!**

Desde ese momento la guerra del amor fue declarada conmigo,Luka y Len,y con el tiempo una persona se nos uniria y un grupo de chicos que complicarion las cosas en esta guerra del amor.

* * *

**NOTAS AUNTORA:**

**que hay gente! xD**  
**a pasado tiempo lamento la demora U_U pero mas vale tarde que nunca xD ok no ¬ ¬U**

**lucero:y e aqui el capitulo!,espero q te guste habra mas drama con el pasar de los cap! gracias por tu reviw ^^**

**AkitaCami02: a mi me encantan las partes perves *¬* xD sobre la pregunta esa fue una pequeña equivocacion(inner:la autora esta demaciado loca que habeses no sabe lo que escribe xD) tu callate,bueno la equivocacion ya fue arreilada ^^U arigato x tu review. n.n**

**danilixi578:kyaaaaaa q bueno q te encante mi fic! gracias por tu review n_n**

**oki bye bye! ^.^**

**LEEAN Y COMENTE O LOS APLANO ¬ ¬ XD**

**JAA NEE! **


	5. Chapter 5

**ok desde este punto en la historia otros personajes tomaran mas protagonizmo,en este caso sera un espacial de Len ^w^.**

* * *

**disclaimer:ninguno de los personajes mesionados me pertenece.**

* * *

** "AMAME O TE APLANO ¬/¬"**

**CAP 5:Triple baka,dia de Len.**

**Len's pov**

Fin de semana,los mejores dias que puedan existir,pero ya hace 2 semanas que Rin no para de quejarse todo el dia y haciendo trampas para Miki,ya la baño de pintura,le pego en el cabello una peluca de payaso,cuando iva caminado con un helado la voto,le tiro basura,cabezas de pescado y mas idioteses que no le dieron resultado por que en todas las ocaciones Nero estaba junto a Miki.

-kyaaaaaaa!,esa bastarda de Miki!-dijo un dia entrando a mi habitacion.

-y tu que haces aqui!-Rin entro justo cuando me estaba cambiando de ropa.

-Len!,eres mi hermano tienes que apoyarme!-

-ya te dije que no voy a participar en la estupida guerra del amor-

-aaaah!,que malo eres!-conociendo a mi gemela sabia perfectamente que no dejaria de joderme hasta que aceptara-en serio no vas a participar?

-no Rin ya te lo dije-

-buena que le puedo hacer,lastima que no participes,yo creia que lucharias para estar con Neru-maltida Rin,siempre se sale con la suya.

-Rin-chan! cambien de opinion!-

-aaaah!,no hables asi das miedo!-

-si,si y tienes algun plan!-

-claro!,pero primero devemos juntarnos con Luka-nee!,ven vamos-Rin me tomo del brazo pero...

-h-hey espera!,deja terminar de vestime-...solo estaba con boxer.

Me arrastro hacia el departamento de Luka,desde que volvio que no la veia solo Rin me contaba como era ahora,lo bonita que estaba y los grandes que tiene los...supongo que era mejor no pensar en eso por que o Rin me golpeaba diciendome pervertido o me sangraba la nariz,pero ¿como evitarlo!,Luka era tan linda!.

-Rin-chan?,que haces aqui?-dije abriendo la puerta.

-Luka-nee se nos unio alguien nuevo!-Rin me tenia del brazo,cuando Luka me vio quedo sorprendida.

-Len-chan!-no entendia por que Luka siempre agragaba el "chan" a mi nombre si soy un chico! bueno para mi suerte ella me abrazo contra su cuerpo justo en medio de sus grandes...ya saven que-que gusto verte denuevo.

-Luka-nee lo vas a asfixiar!-grito Rin.

-no te preocupes estoy comodo-dije,Rin me separo de Luka.

-no seas degenerado!-me golpeo-estamos aqui para otra cosa!

-entonce pases-Luka no iso pasar,luego de 1 hora pensando en que podriamos hacer Rin tuvo una idea.

-ya se!,y si llebamos a Miki al parque de diversiones y la hacemos subir a la motaña rusa,pero le quitamos el seguro al asiento asi cuando este de cabeza ella se caiga!-

-Rin,estas loca-dije y era verdad.

-si Len-chan tiene razon,ademas no queremos matar a Miki,tu la quieres matar ademas la idea es solo separarla de Nero-

-se me ocurre otra idea!-

-no!-dijimos yo y Luka,deceguro sera una idea descabellada clasica de Rin.

-ya,ya...mmmm dejenme pensar...-Rin pensaba y yo y Luka esperabamos que esta vez no fuera una idea sicopata,suerte que conociamos bien a Rin y sus ideas si era capas de soltarle el seguro del asiento a Miki en la montaña rusa era capas de quemar su casa con todo dentro de ella-que tal si hacemos un trio!

-un trio...que clase de trio Rin-chan?-pregunto nerviosa Luka.

-un trio con Luka seria muuuuy bueno pero no con Rin!-dije y Rin me tiro ensima una lampara.

-kyaaaa no esa clase de trio pervertido!,me refiero a que un dia en el parque de diversiones,tu convenses a Neru para que salga contigo,Luka a Gakupo y yo a Nero!-

-pero eso no es un trio Rin-chan-le dijo Luka.

-lo se,lo se,pero tengan en cuenta que Akaito,Miki y Meiko deseguro estaran incluidos-

-y entonce que se supone que vamos a hacer?-Rin nos miro con esprecion de superiodidad como siempre lo hace.

-haremos que ellos se den cuenta con quien realmente deverian estar!-Luka la apluido pero no estaba muy seguro que este plan funcionaria-para eso nos turnaremos mientras que uno esta en la cita los otros 2 lo vijilaran y ayudaran cuando sea necesario.

-y quien comienza Rin?-en aquel momento ubiera preferido no preguntarle nada.

-huhuhu...nada mas ni nada menos que tu!-Rin me apunto.

-que!,oye no espera yo no puedo!-

-y porque no!-dijo Rin-no dice el dicho los shoutas primero!

-asi no es, y ademas no me digas shouta!-

-bueno no importa!,ahora ve a pedirle a Neru que salga contigo!-

-que!-

-que tengo que hacer todo yo!,ven!-Rin comenzo a arrastrarme hacia a fuera del departamente de Luka mientras yo gritaba desesperado-despues no vemos Luka-nee!

-bye bye-

Rin me arrastro hacia la casa de Neru,parece que enserio iva hacer que le pidiera una cita,pero como!,hace dias que no hablo con ella,desde lo que ocurrio con Akaito,ademas tenia miedo de que Neru no quisiera verme ni en pintura o foto.

-Rin!,sueltame!-

-ah!,que te pasada!,antes cuando te decia que fueramos a ver a Neru,tu enseguida aceptabas y ni reclamabas!-

-ahora es diferente!-

-por que es diferente ahora!-Rin me solto y yo no sabia si contestarle,asique como siempre cuando Rin me intimida de esa forma me puse a jugar con mis dedos como una chica.

-pu-pues...y-yo cre que...que...-calle,enserio no queria decirle conociendola se burlaria de mi al decirme y me llamaria shouta.

-ya sueltalo de una vez!-grito Rin.

-Rin...ya me rindo-

-e-eh?...-Rin se acerco mas a mi con expresion de asombro y desepcion.

-lo que escuchaste...me rindo,no puedo competir contra Akaito-

-n-no!,no puedes hacer eso!-

-vamos ahi que aceptarlo!,Neru-chan jamas se enamorara de mi,para ella siempre sere solo un conocido nada mas-dije con la cabeza agachada y Rin se alejo de mi.

-pero...eras mi ejemplo...-subi la cabeza rapidamente.

-como que tu ejemplo?-

-ya lo dije!,eras mi ejemplo shouta!,an pasado muchos años desde que conociste a Neru y tu mismo me lo dijiste,que te enamoraste de ella a primera vista!,y aunque ella te rechazaba y salia con distintos chicos tu jamas te rendiste por concegir su amor!,eso era de admirar!,me parecia increible tu insistencia pero ahora que me vienes a decir que te rindes es decepcionate y mas para mi que soy tu hermana mayor!-Rin dio la vuelta y se cruzo de brazos,era la primera vez que escuchaba que ella decia tantas cosas buenas de mi,por que por lo normal siempre me insultaba,rei y comenze a camirar hacia la casa de mi querida Neru.

-te vas a quedar ahi?-dije viendo a Rin-o piensas segirme?

-como me quedaria aqui parada!,quiero ver tu invitacion!-

-carrera?-dije y Rin me miro confundida.

-quieres decir como cuendo eramos peques?-asenti con la cabeza y comenze a correr dejandola atras-oye eso es trampa!

Rin me gano en la carrera pero fue solo porque me quede viendo un cartel de un nuevo anime,creo que en eso me paresco a Rin,pero ella tambien se quedo viendo y la muy tramposa me voto para que perdiera.

-bien,ahora llamala!-me ordeno,yo asenti toque el timbre y salio Nero,rapidamente Rin se fue a esconder.

-Len,que quieres?-me pregunto-si vienes a darme un mensaje de Rin,dile que estoy muy enfadado con ella.

-no,no vengo por eso,no soy el sirviente de mi hermana,por mi parte Rin se puede joder-

-mal hermano!-grito desde su escondite.

-que fue eso?-dijo Nero mirando para todas partes.

-ah!,nada!,nada!,e-e-etto Nero!-dije nervioso,Rin siempre me ponia en aprietos-¿donde esta Neru?,necesito hablar con ella!

-esta adentro,ven pasa-entre a la casa y vi a Neru enviendo mensajes con su celular sentada en el sillon solo con su pijama,si es que a una polera naranja con tirantes que llegaba a la mitad del adomen y un pequeño,pequeñisimo short naranjo se le puede llamar pijama-nee-chan tienes visitas.

-quien Ner-Neru mi miro y yo a ella,lentamente comence a bajar mi mirada llegando a sus pechos y ahi me detuve,estaba sin el brasier!,Neru se dio cuenta de lo que estaba mirando y se cubrio esa parte,rapidamnete se sonrojo y subio por las escaleras a su cuarto.

-a-ah Nero?-dije.

-que?-

-ella siempre suele usar ese tipo de pijamas?-

-por lo que se,siempre usa ese cuando te ve o le hablan algo de ti-me asombre-por ejemplo hace 1 mes Rin le dijo que tu le habias comprado una carcasa amarilla para su celular y durmio con ese pijama durante casi todo el dia.

-ahora recuerdo que ayer Rin estaba hablando por celular con ella,de verdad ese pijama le queda muuuy bien para no decir otra cosa,y cuando no le hablan de mi?-

-usa una polera larga con unos pantalones como de abuelita-

-igual que Rin cuando te veia-dije sonriendo,Nero bajo la mirada al piso-ah...yo lo siento.

-no!,no importa!,digo ella se enfado conmigo y no se porque!-

-que eres idiota?-como no iva a saberlo!,si era tan obvio que Rin estaba celosa.

-por que me dices eso?-

-por qu-calle y quede viendo como idiota a Neru que bajaba las escaleras con un corto vestido celeste,le quedaba muy bien ese color-te ves...preciosa..

-eh?,ah...etto gracias-dijo,sonrojada! jamas en mi vida habia visto a Neru sonrojarse y menos por lo que yo le diga!-y para que viniste?

-ah...yo...-b-b-b-bue-e-e-eno...e-e-e-e-e-e-etto...N-Ne-Ner-Neru-chan!-me costo mucho decir esa simple oracion.

-q-que?-dijo nerviosa,deseguro se asusto con mi ataque de nerviosismo!,DIOS! si Rin veia mi invitacion se burlaria de mi por el restro de mi vida!,que pasaria cuando tenga hijos y Rin les cuente como comenzo todo entre su madre y yo!,bueno si es que Neru se vuelve mi esposa-Len,estas bien?

-y-y-y-y-yo s-si!,e-estoy de ma-maravilla!,ha-ha-hahahaha!-me sonroje mas que un...tomate?,bueno por el nerviosismo de tener a Neru incriblemente linda,hermosa,preciosa,kawaii,sexy y mas frente a mi y por que ella me miraba fijamente con esos hermosos y sensuales ojos dorados.

-uuuuuh Len-Nero se acerco a mi con expresion de burla-cuida que no vaya a despertar!

-que quieres decir con eso!-de verdad habeses era igual a Rin o a mi.

-tu sabes a que me refiero!-

-si,si se!,pero no es algo que se diga en frente de una chica,ella no deve saver!-

-que importa!,apuesto que ya lo a visto con Akaito-

-QUE!,no eso nunca,Neru-chan me traisionas!-miro a Neru quien ya tenia una vena roja en su frente-a-ah...etoo...

-mejor no digas nada-dijo enojada mi Neru-primero par de pervertidos:si se de que estan hablando,segundo!:nunca lo e visto con Akaito y tercero!:Len!,Nero tiene razon!

-si,lo se-dije deprimido.

-y a que venias?-me volivo a preguntar.

-me preguntaba si mañana querias ir al parque de diversiones conmigo-dije sin problemas,para mi mala suerte y para el privilejio del plan de Rin,Akaito llego y escucho mi invitacion.

-estariamos encantados de ir Len-dijo sonriendo el maldito de Akaito.

-que haces aqui?-pregunto Neru.

-vine a buscarte amor-respondio Akaito y la abrazo contra su cuerpo,ese mal nacido!,como se atreve!,yo deveria ser el unico en abrazar a Neru!-por sierto te ves hermosa con ese vestido,¿te arreilaste asi para mi?

-la verdad...-Neru me miro,esperaba que dijiera que se vistio asi por que yo estaba-Len!,a que hora nos juntamos mañana!

-eh?-si!,gracias al cielo!-yo te paso a buscar como a las 7 para disfrutar la noche.

-esta bien Kagamine-dijo Akaito-el que llege primero tendra el privilegio de estar solo con Neru un rato.

-ok!,no voy a perder!-Akaito y yo cerramos la apuestas con un simple apreton de manos,no perderia mi oportunidad de estar solo con Neru aunque fue por un rato!

* * *

Al dia siguiente Rin me desperto con un balde de agua fria,tan fria que estaba congelada y me golpeo en la cabeza el maldito cubo de hielo.

-Len!,a despertar!-Rin agarro las sabanas de la cama y con fuerza logro sacarlas increiblemente sin sacarme a mi que estaba inconciente por el cubetaso de hielo-ya despierta!...Len?,o-oye despierta!-Rin se puso nerviosa al ver que no reaccionaba-mierda...lo mate ante..

-BU!-grite asustandola.

-KYAAAAAAAAAAA!-Rin se echo para atras y se tropezo golpeandolse la cabeza con uno de mis mueble-auch!,Len malo ¿por que me asustas!

-no se,creo que no hay mejor manera de empezar el dia que molestandote-reí.

-ja ja ja que gracioso-dijo con sarcasmo.

-si y mucho-me levante de la cama y tome una toalla-me ire a bañar,no entres cuando me este duchando!

-entonces tu cierra la puerta!-

Luego de bañarme y de peliar con Rin por que ella queria elejir la ropa que usaria,sali de casa,Rin iria a buscar a Luka y nos encontrariamos en el parque de diversiones,sali a las 4 de la tarde no desaprovecharia la sactifaccion de ganarle a Akaito,pero el muy maldito llego justo a la misma hora,minuto y segundo que yo.

-¿que haces aqui tan temprano Kagamine?-me dijo Akaito cuando llegamos a la casa de Neru.

-lo mismo que tu,supongo que es un empate,no?-

-si,bueno haremos que Neru elija,pero creo que saldras perdiendo Kagamine-

-por que crees eso?-

-porque ella me elijira a mi,su novio-Akaito rio,jamas en mi vida habia sentido tantas ganas de golpear a algien como en ese momento.

-ya deja de reirte!-grite con enfado,de verda iva a patear a Akaito.

-y si no dejo de reir,¿que aras?,golpearme con tu varita magica que tiene una banana en la punta?-

-d-de que mierda estas hablando?-dijo con terror,el no pudo ver esa foto,¿o si?.

-del traje que usaste cuando tenias 11-...mierda...-o no lo recuardas,ese traje que era mas bien un traje de baño escolar de chica,con tu capa y tu varita con una banana.

-c-como sabes eso?-

-porque Neru me mostro la foto...-me congele,esa foto sumamente vergonzosa con aquel ridiculo traje que Rin me obligo a usar,habia quemado todas los ejemplares que habian de ella,sabia que Rin,Nero y Neru tenian una de esas,pero Rin y Nero las quemaron tambien!,y yo creia que habia convencido a Neru de quemarla.

-..ella no la quemo...-me dije deprimido,en ese momento Neru salio de la casa.

-Len,Akaito-Neru se acarco a nosotros-¿que asen aqui tan temprano?

-...Neru...-la mire,realmente estaba enfadado!,no podia creer que Neru guardo esa foto solo para burlarse de mi!.

-Len,te sucede algo?-Neru se me acercaba y antes de que pusiera su mano en mi hombro yo comenze a camirar-Len!

-me largo!-dije sin pensar.

-que?,pero ¿no ibamos a ir al parque?-la mire con enojo.

-puesdes ir tu sola si quieres-Neru se sonrprendio y se hacerco a mi-alejate!

-Len,por que estas enojado conmigo?-

-por que no quemaste la foto!-odiaba esa foto,por ella todos comenzaron a decirme shouta.

-cual foto?-

-la de cuando Rin me obligo a usar ese ridiculo traje!,se la mostraste a Akaito!-

-jamas le e mostrado esa foto!-

-eso es cierto,jamas me la mostro-dijo Akaito-yo la encontre.

-entonces ¿por que no la quemaste?-Neru se acerco a mi oido con la cara un poco sonrojada.

-es que...b-bueno...yo pense...que te veias...tierno...-tierno?,enserio no puedo creer que Neru piense que me veia tierno!

-me...me estas jodiendo?-Neru nego con la cabeza-que mierda?,eres tsundere y te gustan las cosas moe?

-no me digas tsundere,y si me gustan las cosas moe-Neru estaba totamentel sonrojada!,se veia hermosa!,con aquella hermosura enfrente de mi toda la rabia se habia ido.

-que linda eres!-dije y la abraze.

-a-ah...gr-gracias Len...-

-ya sueltala!-girto con enfado el idiota de Akaito.

-obligame!-le dije desafiandolo.

-e-etto...Len necesito ir a cambiarme de ropa-

-ok,pero luego estare pegado a ti todo el dia-y mire a Akaito.

-esta bien-Neru me sonrio,luego de haberse cambiado de ropa nos diriguimos los 3 al parque de diversiones como a las seis de la tarde ya,y cumpli mi promesa de estar pegado a ella solo que Akaito estaba igual que yo,¿que no podia ir a joder a otra parte?-me pueden soltar?

-no hasta que el te suelte!-dije apuntando a Akaito.

-yo no la soltare soy su novio y tu una chica-

-como me dijiste!-

-eres una chica,C-H-I-C-A CHICA!-

-callate hijo de-

-callense los dos!-Neru se enfado a mi y a Akaito nos lanzo lejos en su intento de que la soltaramos-dios por que pelean tanto?

-tu sabes porque Neru-chan!-le dije.

-tienes que elejir Neru!-dijo Akaito,Neru nos miro a ambos con duda,comenzo a hablar pero antes mi celular sono y no dejo que ella hablara.

-l-lo siento devo contestar!-me aleje de ellos,era Rin quien me estaba llamado-¿hola?

-Len ya estas en el parque?-me pregunto.

-si,donde estan ustedes?-

-estamos en la fila para la montaña rusa-

-que?,no se supone que me ivan a ayudar?-

-si,pero despues,sabes que no aguanto mucho la tentacion de subirme a estas cosas!-

-y Luka?-

-bueno...¿quieres hablar con ella?-

-esta bien,pasamela-escucha que Rin la llamaba y Luka musmuraba cosas muy nerviosa.

-¿s-si?-

-etto...¿esta bien?-

-yo...LEN-CHAN!,VEN A RESCATARME!-

-eh!-

-TE LO RUEGO!,NO PERMITAS QUE RIN ME LLEVE A ESA COSA!-Luka comezo a llorar y Rin trataba inutilmente de calmarla,inutil por que le deciaque con suerte Luka quedaria viva.

-Rin!,ya deja de asustarla!-

-pero que es muy gracioso!-me respondio con voz maliciosa.

-a Luka no le gusta ese tipo de cosas!,subete tu sola!-

-pero no es divertido si voy yo sola!-

-mira si no la obligas a subirse yo me ago un tiempo y me subo contigo a esa cosa!-

-no!-

-por que no!-

-por que tu te mareas demaciado rapido!-

-y como sabes que Luka no!-

-no se!,pero quiero saber!-

-Len-Neru se acerco a mi mientras que Rin seguia gritando idiotoses por el telefono-¿quien te llamo?

-a-ah!,no nadie,solo es...mi mamá!-dije nervioso.

-tu mamá?-me pregunto no muy convencida.

-si mi mamá!,lo que pasa es que esta preocupada por que en la mañana Rin me tiro agua para despertarme!-

-enserio?-

-no,la verdad fue hielo-

-..ah...-

-bueno deja terminar de hablar con ella,¿ok?-

-esta bien,te estaremos esperando en la final para ver la pelicula-luego de eso Neru se fue y volvia a hablar con Rin que seguia tratando de calmar a Luka.

-oye Rin!-

-QUE!-

-no grites!-

-tu gritaste primero!-

-no es cierto!-

-claro que si shouta!-

-no me llames asi!,tsundere!-

-no me digas tsundere!-

-pero que mierda estoy asiendo?,no deveria ponerme a pelear contigo en este momento-

-si lo mismo pienso,oye Len ya estamos por subirnos a la montaña rusa,tengo que colgar,¿donde van a estar ustedes?-

-vamos a ver la pelicula que se estrena-

-hmm,es genial,dos en uno parque de diverciones y cine!-

-si,¿algo mas?-

-por supuesto!,tomale la mano!-

-eh?-

-tomale la mano!,durante la pelicula que Neru se siente entre Akaito y tu,aprovecha de coquetierle en la oscuridad!-

-jamas crei que diria esto pero,Rin tienes razón!-

-eh!,como que jamas!-grito con enfado y comenzo a insultarme.

-señoria ya pase-escuche decir a unos de los encargados del parque para que Rin subiera a la montaña rusa.

-callese!,no se meta!-le contesto Rin con enojo-y tu Len!,jur-

-dios-suerte que colge antes de que Rin prometiera matarme,toturarme,molestarme o mutilarme.

Me dirigi hacia el cine,por suerte la pelicula aun no comenzaba y la fila se movia poco,rapidamente encontre a Neru y Akaito entre la multitud,empujando a Akaito,que estaba atras de Neru,me coloque en la fila y aprovechando el lugar abraze a Neru por la espalda.

-que crees que estas asiendo?-me pregunto.

-gomen!,Neru-chan!,pero se acerca el invierno y me dio frio!,ademas no quiero que tu te enfermes!-dije con una voz de niño pequeño.

-aunque eso sonó tierno,ahora entiendo porque Rin te dice shouta-

-que dijiste?-pregunte con una sonrisa inocente-diabolica.

-no nada...-me abraze mas a ella y Akaito comenzo a joderme diciendome que la soltara.

Despues de mas o menos 1 hora en la fila,soportando el frio que empezaba a hacer y a Akaito jodiendome,pudimos entrar a ver la jodida pelicula,como Rin me dijo Neru se sento entre Akaito y yo,veriamos una pelicula de horror eso convedria mas para hacercarme a Neru,como siempre todas las mujeres se asustan con ese tipo de peliculas a excepcion de Rin que son sus preferidas pero desde hace tiempo e dudado si realemnte ella es una chica.

-miren lo que compre!-dijo Akaito sonriendo y tragendo en sus manos 3 cajas de palomitas que compro antes de que empezara la pelicula.

-wou!,es la primera vez que te comportas amable conmigo Bakaito-dije con sarcasmo cuando me paso las palomitas.

-bueno me e dado cuenta de que hoy es un dia para disfrutar-sonrio diabolicamante,mira la caja y se las devolvi.

-pueden estar envenenadas,prefiero comprarme otras yo,¿tu quieres algo Neru-chan?-

-no,gracias-dijo sonriendo,estan linda!.

-por que las envenaria?-pregunto Bakaito.

-porque quieres quearte a solas con Neru,pero eso no va a pasar,ya vuelvo-sali de la sala a comprar algo,cuando volvi la pelicula ya habia empezado.

Los primeros 20 minutos de la pelicula,fue lo peor de mi vida,era horrorosa solo en 20 minutos ya habian mutilado como a 35 personas,siempre todo estaba manchando de sangre y mostraban las escenas mas horrorosas,como al principio cuando una niña pequeña,muy pequeña de unos 8 años mata a sus padres cortandole la cabeza,se le veian todos los sesos a su padre y despues hacia que su madre se los comiera!,aparte de que tambien era muy pero muy hentai!,mas que la biblia negra! de verdad estaba muerto del susto y asco,Akaito estaba igual que yo y Neru...

-se nota que es falso!-dijo sin despegar la vista de la pantalla.

-q-que estas diciendo Neru-chan?,Rin me a echo ver cientos de peliculas de horror y sin duda esta es la peor!-

-pero si se nota a kilometros que es falsa la cabeza de ahi!-mire a la pantalla y ubiera preferido no hacerlo.

-Neru-chan!,eso es asqueroso!no se como le pueden gustar a Rin este tipo de pelicula!-suspire-creo que tendre que preguntarle a mi mamá.

-que cosa?-

-si cuando yo y Rin nacimos se equivocaron y ella es el chico y yo la chica-

-que idioteses estas diciendo-

-nada,tu solo ve la pelicula-aun quedaban 70 minutos de esa horrorosa pelicula y 70 minutos de mi sufrimiento.

Ya casi a la mitad Akaito no lo soporto y se fue,yo lo abria segido solo por un inconveniente,Neru estaba muuy entretenida y era el momento perfecto para acercarme mas a ella,con lentitud comenze a acerca mi mano a la de ella,cuando llege senti su piel tan sueve y calida,ella ensegida me miro,pense que la quita pero alcontrario dio vuelta su mano para que su palma quedara con la mia y entrelanzo sus dedos con los mios.

-te asusta mucho?-

-eh?-

-la pelicula Len-

-ah,no ya estoy acostumbrado-Neru me sonrio.

-creo que Rin tenia razon-dijo mientras recostaba su cabeza en mi hombro.

-asi?,en que?-

-lo siento Len,pero aun no estoy segura como para decirtelo-

-entiendo,Neru-chan-

-si?-

-esta pelicula esta del asco-

-si,ya me aburrio-

-vamos a la montaña rusa?-

-eso seria mejor-Neru me sonrio,al salir del cine no vimos a Akaito,uno de los guardias dijo que se fue por algo importante,bueno era lo mejor asi podria estar solo con Neru.

Nos divertimos mucho,apesar de que nunca me gusto subirme a la montaña rusa,en ningun momento Neru solto mi mano,sopongo que ella sabia que me aterraban ese tipo de cosas pero luego de bajar su mano segui entrelazada con la mia,la lleve a su casa no nos dimo cuenta y como si nada para despedirnos nos besamos,ese fue mi primer beso.

-ah!,Len yo lo siento!-dijo sonrojada.

-etto...no te preocupes!,f-fue mi culpa!-

-no la mia!-nos miramos sonrojados y sin nada que poder decir.

-Neru...-

-q-que?-antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar la bese y sali corriendo.

-bye!-

Mientras corria,ya alejado de la casa de Neru,alguien o mas bien Rin me agarro del cuello de la camisa y iso que callera al suelo.

-bien echo!-me grito mientras me abrazaba o asfixiaba-llegaste a segunda base!,luego tienes que llegar a tercera pero recuerda usar proteccion!

-Rin!,no seas degenerada!,no por que tu tengas esos sueños hentais con Nero se significa que yo tambien!-

-yo no tengos sueños hentais!-

-claro,claro!,ya mejor vamonos a casa-comenzamos a caminar y recorde¿que paso con Luka?-y Luka?

-mmm?,ella se esta preparando!-

-preparando?-

-sip!,mañana le toca a ella!,tu y yo tendremos que ayudarla!-

-espera un poco!,ustedes no me ayudaron en nada!-le dije.

-claro que si!,quien crees que iso que Akaito se fuera?-

-espera,tu lo isiste!,como!-

-pues tengo mis contacto-Rin dijo con voz de mafiosa.

-bueno,entonces mañana ayudaremos a Luka!-levante mi mano y Rin iso lo mismo.

-ahora vamonos a casa!,por que tengo hambre-dijo.

-si,ademas..-mire mi reloj y...-oh!,mierda! Rin correr!

-que!,que pasa!-

-va a empezar Fairy tail!-

-que!,no mierda si me lo pierdo me muerto y antes te mato a ti!-

-que!,y yo que tengo que ver!-comenzamos a correr desesperados,no no podiamos perder Fairy tail supongo que al final eramos unos gemelos otakus,bueno apesar de que tuve que soportar la humillacion de que Akaito viera esa puta foto,aunque Rin me tiro un cubo de hielo en la mañana y que tuve que ver una pelicula horrorosa fue un buen día,sabia que desde ese punto las cosas cambiarian para mi.

* * *

**Notas autora:**

**Konishiwa! ^w^ y gomenasai! _ **  
**lamento haberme demorado mucho,solo q entre ver anime ir al cole(aunq ahora estoy de vacaciones pero igual devo estudiar T^T),escuchar vocaloid,dibujar cantar y dormir no me ago tiempo para escribir y voy escribiendo x parte xD**  
**bueno ese fue el capitulo mas largo q e echo hasta estos momentos de mi vida**  
**espero q les alla gustado este especial de Len n.n**

**el traje mensionado q usa Len es de la cancion Len no bousou (aunq al principio la encontre ridicula y me moria de risa ahora me gusta y me sigo moriendo de la risa xD)**

**la biblia negra es una pelicula de hentai(q x suerte nunca la e visto sino ya estaria mas traumada de lo q ya estoy xD**

**,solo me se el nombre porq mi hermano me dijo ^_^)**  
**y como dijo Rin e.e el proximo sera un especial de Luka ^.^**  
**bye bye!**

**LEEAN Y COMENTE O LOS APLANO ¬ ¬ XD**

**JAA NEE!**


	6. Chapter 6

**ok desde este punto en la historia otros personajes tomaran mas protagonizmo,en este caso sera un espacial de Luka ^w^.**

* * *

**disclaimer:ninguno de los personajes mesionados me pertenece.**

* * *

** "AMAME O TE APLANO ¬/¬"**

**CAP 6:Triple baka. Dia de Luka.**

**Luka's pov**

Me desperte al rededor de las 10 de la mañana del 20 de diciembre,me dolia la cabeza,no recordaba que me habia pasado. Con dolor sali de mi cama en direccion a la cocina,saliendo de mi cuarto escuche que mi televisor estaba ensendido junto con mas luces,que alguien estaba haciendo papas fritas en lo cocina y se reia a carcajadas muy fuertemente.

-q-quien esta ahi?-dije con nerviosismo,no era uno eran dos.

Llegando a el livin el televisor esta ensendido,pero en el sofa no habia nadie,la cocina estaba apagada y las papas habian desaparecido pero se sentia su exquisito olor. De pronto escucho unos pasos atras mio y unas risas de niños muy diablolicas,me dio vuelta y no habia nadie. Cuando pensaba que solo era mi imaginacion algo me ata de la cintura y..

-...cerebro...-

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!-grito con desesperacion al ver un horrible zombi con un lazo blaco en su cabeza,me echo para atras desesperada cuando choco con otro zombi,en eso me desmayo.

-Luka-nee!,Luka-nee!-escucho que me llama cuando salia poco a poco del desmayo-Luka-nee!,despierta!, o despiertas o te tiro agua!

-Rin dejala em paz,recuerda que ayer mientras yo tenia mi cita tu la obligasta subirse a la montaña rusa a ver la pelicula que yo tambien vi y la llevasta a la casa del terror-

-eso no es nada comparado con lo que yo te obligaba hacer a ti Len,¿como ella no puede soportarlas?-

-porque yo naci casi pegado a ti-

-eso no tiene sentido!-cansada ya de escuchar la conversacion de estos dos niños que conocia a la perfecfio decidi abrir mis ojos,aun estabo en el suelo y Rin y Len a mi lado esperado que despertara- Luka-nee!,que bueno que no moriste!

-es solo un desmayo-dije sonriendo pero luego a cada uno les di un golpe.

-kyaa!,¿por que haces eso!,duele!-

-USTEDES DOS CRIOS!-dije con enfando me levante y vi como los chicos se hacian para atras con miedo al ver la cara y las venitas que resaltaban perfectamente.

-a-adios Rin fue un disgusto vivir contigo!-Len le dijo a Rin mientras se alejaban mas de mi abrazados y muertos de miedo.

-d-digo lo mismo shouta!-

-tsudere!-

-CALLENSE!-mire a Rin y esta se asusto mas.

-L-Luka-ne-

-RIN!-

-h-hai!

-DONDE DEJASTE LAS PAPAS FRITAS!-su expresion de miedo desaparecio y solo quedaron viendo me con cara de confucion.

-que dijiste Luka-nee?-pregunto Rin.

-en donde dejaste las papas fritas!-ambos gemelos apuntaron a la mesita que tenia en el livin frete al televisor,me dirigi hacia alla.

-iso todo ese escandalo por las papas fritas?-escuhe decir a Len por lo bajo.

-parece,y yo pense que entre Kaito onii-chan y Luka-nee,Luka-nee era la mas normal-le respondio Rin,me volvi a hacercame a ellos por la espalda.

-que estan haciendo?-sonrei,pero era mas bien un sonrisa diabolica.

-n-nada!-respondieron los dos.

-ah,pues bien no quieren papas fritas?-pregnte con una dulce sonrisa.

-si!-dijieron ambos y mi dulce sonrisa cambio por una diabolica.

-pues se quedan con las ganas por que yo no les voy a dar-

-que!,por que!-pregunto Rin poniendo ojos de cachorritos.

-porque ustedes dos casi me matan del susto!,ademas como entraron a mi casa!-

-Luka si no mal recuerdas tu le diste unas llaves a Rin para que entrara a tu departamento cuando se le diera la gana-

-si es verdad Len-chan,¿pero que haces aqui?-

-Rin me arrastro hasta aqui-

-era de esperarse-dije sonriendo.

-Luka-nee!,¿estas lista?-me pregunto Rin,yo la mire confundida.

-¿para que?-

-¿como que para que?,para el plan que organizamos!,ayer le toco a Len y hoy te toca a ti!-habia olvidado el plan que Rin iso,no estaba segura si tendria las fuerzas como para logrargo,pero todo era por Gakupo!

-si Rin-chan,creo estar lista!-

-perfecto!-Rin sonrio y me quito las papas fritas.

-hey!,son mias Rin-chan!-

-tu no puedes comer esto!-me regaño.

-eh!-

-no comeras nada chatarra antes de tu cita!-en eso Rin y Len comenzaron a comere mis papas fritas.

-"_no es justos!_"-pense miestras lloraba-_"estoy tan nerviosa y lo unico que me calma es comer algo!,waaaaaaaaaaa! ¿donde deje mi atun?_"

-Luka-nee.-me llamo Rin,dejando de lado mis pensamientos me enfoque en ella.

-s-si?-

-esto es tuyo?-Rin saco el tarrito de atun,esa era la que habia guardado excusivamente para mi!

-q-que haces con el!,es mio!-

-Len!,¿quieres?-con sufrimiento vi como Rin le daba la mitad a Len,no dios! ese atun me costo mucho dinero!.

-m-mi...a-atun...-

-vamos Luka-nee!,animate todo saldra bien!-

-p-pero era mi atun!-

-si ya se!-Rin me tomo del brazo e iso que me sentara en el sofa-¿y invitaste a Gakupo?.

-s-si-

-y a Meiko?-

-t-tambien,cuando fui a invitarlo ella estaba con el-

-enserio!,dime,dime,que paso!-

-p-pues...-

* * *

*****flash back*****

Luego cuando Rin me dijo que me fuera a mi apartamento 1:por que tenia que invitar a Gakupo,2:tenia que hacer unas llamadas y 3:por que yo estaba como muerta por la montaña rusa,la pelicula y la casa del terror nesecitaba descancar,mucho. Intente dormir pero cada vez que cerraba los ojos veia esa espantosa pelicula!.

-_aaah!,¿donde esta mi atun!_-dije levantandome de la cama y corriendo a la cocina,ya en mi cama y con mi atun decidi ver un rato la television cuando Rin me llamo.

-_Luka-nee!_-

-_Rin-chan,¿ya es muy tarde no tienes que irte a dormir?_-le dije contestando mi celular.

-_como que tarde! son las 12 recien!_-

-_es muy tarde!,ya vete a dormir!_-

-_p-pero...!_-

-_nada de_** _"pero"_**_!,ve a dormir!,una niña tiene que descanzar mucho para que haci crescas!_-Rin callo por un segundo,me preocupe ¿puede ser que tomara en cuenta mi opinion?

-_Len!,luego me toca jugar a mi con la Xbox!_-no,eso jamas pasaria.

-_Rin-chan?_-

-_que?_-

-_que estan haciendo tu y Len tan tarde!_-

-_estamos esperando que den la repeticion del capitulo de Fairy tail,el idiota de Len iso que me lo perdiera_!-dios!,habia olvidado que Rin es podria decir que otaku y que tambien convirtio a Len en uno,no tenia ganas de escucharlos queria dormir y sabia como hacer que Rin fuera a dormir.

-_Rin-chan,sabes como ise para que me crecieran los pechos?_-inmediatamente Rin se entuciasmo y me presto toda su atencion,aunque ella fuera muy poco femenina porque naturalmente a ella le gustan las cosas violentas,extremas,sangrientas no singnificaba que no tuviera algo de femenina como arreiglar su cabello,ponerse ropa linda o como siempre preocuparse del tamaño de sus pechos.

-_como,como!_-dijo entuciasmada-_no seas mala!,dime como!_

_-si te acuestas temprano,dejas de ver cosas sadicas,violentas y sangrientas,te comportaras mas femenina y no comes cualquier porqueria veras que en poco tiempo tus pechos van a crecer_-termine con mi discurso pero Rin no decia nada.

-_es mentira_!-me grito.

_-eh!,no Rin-chan es cierto!,si ases todo lo que te dije tus pechos van a crecer!_-

-_es mentira!,mi mamá me dijo lo mismo cuando tenia 14 y no crecieron!_-

_-Rin-chan..c-calmate...-_

_-Luka-nee!,que mala eres me haces falsas esperanzas!,hasta Len tiene mas pecho que yo!-_

_-p-pero eso es porque es hombre y tambien esta es crecimiento!,es claro que su musculatura se agrandara y la tuya tambien!-_

_-no es verdad!,ahi que admitirlo Len es la chica y yo el chico!_-Rin comenzo a llorar y era muuuy dificil hacer que Rin llorara!,y mas dificil aun era hacer que se calmara.

-_R-Rin-chan..etto.._-tenia que pensar algo rapido para que se calmara y recorde el plan que ella realizo-._.etto Rin-chan,¿que devo hacer mañana con Gakupo?_

_-lo inviteste a salir?_-gracias al cielo que dejo de llorar y me presto atención.

-_e-eh..aun no..._-

-_pues que esperas!_-Rin grito,suerte que alcanze a alejar el celular de mi oreja.

-_p-pero,¿adonde se supone que vamos a ir?_-

-_tu no te preocupes!,yo y mis super_-contactos te ayudaremos!-

-_e-esta bien_-

_-bien!,Luka-nee ya va a empezar la repeticion de Fairy tail,mañana en la mañana te dire donde iran!,ahora ve a invitarlo!,bye!-_

_-b-bye..._-Rin colgo y yo tambien,dios que nerviosa estaba que iva a hacer?,¿como lo invitaria?, con nervisismo me vesti con los más decente y apropiado que encontre-_bien Luka...tu puedes...Len-chan tambien pudo y yo tambien!_

Me hacerque a su departamento,se escuchaban unos ruidos desde el interior,ruidos muuy extraños o mas bien eran gemidos!,dios tenia que salir pronto de ahi!,pero si no lo invitaba Rin se enfadaria conmigo,en mi momento de confucion un angel que vestia una toga que dejaba muy poco para la imaginacion aparecio en mi hombro derecho y un diablito que si el angelito dejaba poco para la imaginacion el diablito no dejaba nada aparecio en mi hombro izquierdo.

-_Luka,es mejor que regreses a tu departamente_-me dijo el angelito muuuy parecido a mi-_Rin lo entendera._

-_si tienes razon angelito_-consteste,pero el diablito no se quedaba atras.

-_no,no tiene razon_!-dijo con enojo-_piensalo,Rin se enfadara!,tu la conoces!_

-_tambien tienes razon,¿que devo hacer?_-pregunte con nerviosismo.

-_regresar a tu departamento y duerme!_-dijo el angelito.

-_no!,Luka si no los interrumpes ellos dos podrias hacer una cosa_-

-_q-que cosa?_-el diablito se hacerco a mi oido y...-_aaaah!,no ni pensarlo!_

_-pues que esperas!,toca la puerta_-con lentitud toque el timbre,escuahe como Gakupo le decia algo a alguien y abrio la puerta.

-_Luka,hola!,¿necesitas algo?_-me dijo el sonrriendo.

-_..etto yo...veras te venia a preguntar algo_-dije toda nerviosa y mire a adentro de su departamento en el sofa habia una mujer de cabello castaño igual a la mujer que Rin me describio,ella era Meiko-n_o quisieras salir mañana conmigo?_

-_ah?,Luka estaria encatado pero le prometi a mi novia que estaria con ella-_

-_no te preocupes!,ella tambien esta invitada!_-dije sonriendo y sonrojada.

_-¿enserio?-_

_-si!_-en ese momento ella se acerco,era muy linda y su cuerpo estaba bien formada pero no tanto como el mio-_etto...hola!,soy Megurine Luka,¿y tu?_

-_sakine Meiko,un gusto_-me saludo amablemente,pero me di cuenta de que en realidad estaba muy enfadada,¿sera por que los interrumpi?

_-b-bueno Meiko-san le decia a Gakupo-kun que si mañana ustedes dos quisieran salir conmigo a un lugar,para conocernos mejor,veras que yo acabo de llegar a Japon y hasta el momento solo conosco a Gakupo-_

_-espera Luka,hace dias vi a una niña rubia entrar a tu departamento,¿quien era?-_

-_era...era mi...mi alumna!_-grite nerviosa fue lo unico que se me ocurrio.

-_tu alumna?_-pregunto Meiko-_no sabia que eras tutora._

_-la verdad no lo soy!,yo estudia para ser medico pero Rin me pidio ayuda en una materia y-_

-_espera,Rin?_-Meiko me interrumpio,olvide que ella y Gakupo eran profesores en la secundaria de Rin-_te refieres a Kagamine Rin?_

_-s-si!-_

-_Kagamine..Rin...?_-se pregunto Gakupo y puso una espresion de pensamiento-_ah!,la hermana de Len!_

_-conoces Len-chan?_-pregunte.

_-por supuesto!,es uno de mis mejores alumnos ademas no se puede pasar desapercibido todas las cartas de amor que le dejan en su pupitre-_

-_¿cartas de..amor?_-pense que Gakupo estaba bromiando,¿Len tiene admiradoras? y eso que Rin le dice shouta parece que no lo es-_pero...no era un chico shouta?_

_-shouta?,bueno sea o no lo sea,Len tiene su propio club de fans,todo gracias a que esta en el equipo de basketball_-Gakupo sonrio y yo tambien,era bueno saber eso,a Len le estaba llendo bien pero a Rin...

-_adiferencia de su hermano!_-dijo Meiko-_Rin es un desastre!,nunca estudia muchas veses se queda dormida en mi clase!,si no fuera por el chico Akita ella sacaria solo notas bajas!_

-_"Akita!"_-pense,no entiendo porque siempre Rin estaba taaan serca de Nero!,no me molesta Neru pero su hermano lo odio!,despues del insidente cuando era una niña donde Nero me voto y todos vieron mi ropa interior!-_"voy a tener que castigar a Rin"_

_-Luka?,te sucede algo?_-me pregunto Gakupo al no ver una respuesta de mi parte.

_-are?,no,no pasa nada!,solo que no me e sentido muy bien,ya me voy a descanser mañana les digo adonde iremos,bye!_-corri a mi departamento mas nerviosa que antes!,¿que haria en la cita?

*****fin flash back*****

* * *

Termine de contarles,ahora estaba persiguiendo a Rin por todo el departamento con un latigo y a Len le di un beso en la mejilla como felicitacion el pobre no reaccionaba,pero era mas importante castigas a Rin!.

-RIIIIIIIIIIIIIN!,TE ENSEÑARE A NO DORMIR EN CLASES,A NO ASUSTARME Y A NO COMERTE MI ATUN!-

-KYAAAAAAAAAAAA!,NO ES PARA TANTO!-Rin corria y esquivaba todas las cosas que habian en su camino y/o yo les lanzaba.

-NO ES PARA TANTO!-mi latigo,que no de donde salio,ahora estaba acompañado por...un atun gigante?

-DE DONDE SACASTE ESO!-me pregunto con horror y con confuncion,no le podia responder ni sabia de donde habian salido-LEN AYUDAME!

-...-Len aun estaba en el transe y parecia que duradia muuuucho tiempo asi.

-DESPIERTA SHOUTA DE MIERDA!-le grito,no se como enrrolle mi latigo en su pierna y la ise caer-KYAAAAAAAAAAA!

-es hora de tu castigo...Rin-chan-es mejor no saber que paso con ella,solo que luego de su castigo estuvo una hora inconciente,ya cuando desperto y desperto solo por que estaban dando un anime al igual que Len,no se despegaron del televisor.

-no es justo!-girto Rin asustandome.

-q-que sucede?-le pregunte y ella me miro llorando.

-I-Itachi murio!-Itachi?,ah ese tipo de Naruto.

-Rin-chan no es para tanto!-

-pero era mi preferido!-Rin sigio llorando media hora mas mientras Len veia entuciasmado **"Seikon no qwaser II"**creo que se llamaba,esta bueno no tenia ninguna violencia hasta que...

-q-que es eso!-dije aterrorizada!,ese anime era muy,muy pervertido!-Len-chan no veas eso!

-oye!-le tape los ojos y apage el televisor.

-un niño tan pequeño no puede ver ese tipo de cosas!-

-pero si tengo 16!,proximamente cumplo los 17!-era verdad,era 20 de diciembre faltaban 6 dias para el cumpleaños de los gemelos.

-me da igual!-

-Luka-nee-me llamo Rin,ya habia dejado de llorar-tenemos que empezar!

-con que?-

-con tu cambio de look!,me conmigo!-Rin me llevo del brazo hacia mi habitacion dejando solo a Len en el livin,antes de entras Rin se voltio a ver a su gemelo-ahora bañare y cambiare la ropa a Luka-nee,no espies!

-si,si ya vallanse-respondio Len,luego de eso Rin me empujo a la ducha.

Tome una relajante ducha,al terminar Rin habia sacado toda mi ropa buscandome un vestido bonito,al final termino con 25 vestidos distintos sobre mi cama para probarme aunque yo no estaba con muchos animos,no es que a mi no me guste probarme ropa!,solo que me sentia nerviosa por Gakupo y por el vestido que Rin creyera combeniente.

-veamos...-Rin observaba con cuidado tods los vestidos hasta que se decidio por uno verde demaciado corto y sin tirantes-pruebate este!

Volvi a entrar al baña,cuando sali el vestido me quedaba apretado en especial la parte de los pechos.

-R-Rin-chan...me apreta-

-si tienes razon-dijo Rin mientras se acercaba y empezaba a apretar mis pechos-wou como le haces para tenerlas tan grandes!

-ajajaj...ajajaj Rin-chan!,para mi haces cosquillas!,ahahahahahaha-

-que sensible!-dijo y me solto,volvio a hacercarse a la cama y tomo uno azul muy elegante-¿que tal este?

-no ese no-dije-tiene una quemadura de cigarro.

-pero tu no fumas!-

-lo se,esto esta por culpa de Luki-Megurine Luki era mi hermano menor que desde el año pasado no lo veia.

-bien cambiemos-esta vez tomo uno rojo que era muy provocativo y corto-pruevate este.

-ok-volvi a entrar al baño,no sabia por que pero todos mis vestidos siempre me apretaban justo es la parte de los pechos!- y-y?,como me queda?

-te vez muy sexy Luka-dijo Len que estaba al lado de Rin,¿en que momento entro?-ese vestido deja muy poco a la imaginacion!

-AH!,HENTAI!-grito Rin y con una patada directo en la cara lo dejo inconciente-NO PUEDES ENTRAR ASI!,IDIOTA!,LUKA!

-q-que!-

-yo ire a dejar el cuerpo de Len el el livin tu mientras puebate un vestido-Rin salio de mi cuerto arrastrando el cuerpo de Len,mire a la cama buscando un vestido que me acomodora,ahi encontre uno de color lila aunque era muy simple era de todo mi gusto.

El vestido era perfecto!,no era ni muy largo ni muy corto y quedaba perfecto a la altura de mis pechos,en eso Rin entro.

-wou!,Luka-nee ese vestido te queda genial!-me dijo.

-gracias!,bueno es hora del maquillaje!-Rin asentio y me ayudo,mientras yo me caquillaba ella peinaba y secaba mi cabello-Rin-chan.

-que?-

-nunca as deceado tener el cabello mas largo?-desde que la conoci Rin siempre a tenido el pelo corto,nunca supe la razon,al principio pense que lo tenia corto por que se veia muy bien pero todos cambiamos con el tiempo-dime,¿por que no te lo dejas crecer?

-no quiero!-ella sonrio,pero podia notar un poco de malancolia en sus ojos.

-deve haber alguna razon,¿cual es?-Rin se sonrojo un poco y tomo aire antes de hablar.

-la verdad es que nunca me lo e dejado crecer porque a Nero le gustaba mi cabello corto-me sorprendi,no ubiera pensado que esa fuera la razon-el siempre deci que me veia mejor con el cabello corto,ademas!,con todas las tonterias que ago un cabello tan largo como el tuyo Luka-nee me molestaria!.

-entiendo-preferi callar asi terminariamos mas rapido todo esto.

-listo!-dijo Rin-ahora llama a Gakupo!

-a Gakupo?,para que?-

-llamalo!,si le dices donde sera la cita!-

-y donde sera?-Rin saco una tarjeda de una discoteque?,llamado,**"Cantarella"**?,no lo conocia y ademas como era que Rin conociera ese lugar?-es ahi en donde iremos?

-sip!,tines que agradecerme por que es una discoteque muy exclusiva en donde deves hacer una reservacion antes-

-¿como lo isite?-

-je je,llegando alla te cuento,ahora llama a Gakupo!-ise lo que Rin me dijo.

* * *

Ya eran las 10 de la noche y ya habia llegado a esa discoteque,era tarde y nunca habia salido tan de noche,estaba nerviosa y ansiosa pero eso no me preocupaba tanto,lo que me intrigaba era Rin y Len estaban conmigo a altar oras de la noche!.

-es muy tarde-les dije-ya vallanse a casa.

-Luka-nee acaso olvidaste que nosotros te ayudariamos en lo que fuera necesario?-

-si pero este lugar no es para niños!-

-tal vez,pero ellos no son niños-dijo alguien a mis espalda,me voltea ahi estaba un hombre de cabello morado corto-mi discoteque admite chicos de los 15 para arriba.

-y tu quien eres?-pregunte y Rin se hacerco a el.

-el es Taito dueño de la discoteque y hermano mayor de Akaito,el me ayudo cuando estabas Len en la cita con Neru-dijo sonriendo-ademas nos ayudara esta vez tambien!

-¿como lo conociste?-pregunte,Rin sonrio.

-en un campionato de cartas!-dijo,era de esperarse una cosa asi de Rin-eramos los ultimos dos!,y el me rogo que le dejara ganar,si lo dejaba ganar haria cualquier cosa para mi...

-Y Rin-chan lo que le pediste fue...?-

-le dije con la condicion que me ayudara en cualquier caso,fuera lo que fuera!-

-y asi fue como llege a Rin-dijo con desanimo Taito.

-bien este es el plan!-Rin iso que formaramos un circulo y comenzo a hablar-ahora yo y Len iresmo adentro con Taito y nos trasformaremos en camareros mientras Luka-nee espera a Gakupo,aremos todo lo posible para que Meiko se vaya,¿entendido?.

-si!-dijomos los tres.

-ah!,Luka-nee una dato!-

-que dato?-

-supe que a Gakupo les gustan las mujeres faciles que no se agan de rogar-

-p-pero yo no soy una de esas!-dijo con verguenza.

-lo se,lo se pero intenta solo un poco no ser tan correcta,¿ok?-

-o-ok-

-bien!,Taito,Len vamos a dentro-luego me dejaron solo en la entrada esperando a Gakupo y a Meiko,por suerte no se demoraron en llegar,cuando los vi no pude evitar sorpenderme,Meiko se veia muy sexy y provocatiba,¿como iba yo a compertir contre ella?,aun no soy una adulta completamente,sin demora entramos a la discoteque.

Por un rato los tres conversabamos y reiamos de cualquier cosa,trataba de encontrar a Rin y Len pero no los veia por ninguna parte.

-Luka estas bien?-me pregunto Gakupo.

-eh?,si!,estoy bien!-

-segura?-esta vez fue Meiko quien pregunto-no te vez muy comoda con el hambiente.

-s-segura!,me encantan este tipo de lugares-sonreia forzadamente,la verdad jamas me gustaron me sentia incomoda entre tanta gente bailando y riendo de nada,no me gustaban las bebidas alcholocas ni el tabaco que era lo que mas se sentia,yo preferia estar viendo una obra de teatro o estas meditando con un clasico kimono,en esas alturas me preguntaba,por que hacia todo esto por Gakupo? era ridiculo.

De pronto comnezo una cancion lenta,Meiko le sonrio a Gakupo y le tomo la mano.

-Gakupo!,¿lo recuerdas?-

-que cosa?-

-la cancion!,esta fue la cancion que me dedicaste cuando te me declaraste!-con esas palabras me asombre,no creia que Gakupo fuera esa clase hombre,yo pensaba que era mas serio y no le gustaban ese tipo de cosas.

-ah si,la recuerdo-

-vamos a bailar?-Meiko me miro-no te molestas Luka?

-eh?,claro que no!,ustedes vallan-sonrei pero en realidad me molesto mucho cuando comenzaron a bailar abrazados,no dejaba de suspirar.

Durante casi una hora estuvieron bailando y yo sentada mas aburrida que ninca,aunque varios chicos me invitaron a bailar yo no los acepte,veia como muchos tomaba alchol y sinceramente me dieron ganas de tomar uno,llame a el camarero y para mi sorpresa...

-que va a ordena Luka-nee?-

-quiero...espera?,Rin?-dije y me hacerque a la camarera que tenia en frente-¿q-que paso?

-es parte del plan!-dijo Rin,estaba con el traje de camarero,una peluca negra y unos lentes oscuros,luego pude divisar a lo lejos a Len tomando la orde de una chicas que se le estaban insinuando-que vas a pedir?.

-por el momento quiero...-no sabia,ya habia entrado en duda en beber o no beber luego de que viera todo el esfuerzo que estaban asiendo estos chicos por ayudarme-¿no tiene atun en este lugar?

-Luka-nee no es una pescaderia,te traere un jugo de naranja,¿te parece?-

-claro,gracias Rin-chan -

-de nada!-Rin se alejo y segundos despues volvio a acercarse con mi jugo,con rapides dejo el vaso y se fue ya que Gakupo y Meiko habian terminado de bailar.

-dios estoy agotada!-dijo Meiko sentandose-necesito un trago!

-si,yo tambien,camarero!-llamo Gakupo esta vez fue Len,disfrazado al igual que Rin,quien se acerco.

-si?-

-traigame una piña colada-dijo Gakupo.

-y usted señorita?-le pregunto a Meiko.

-a mi traeme lo mas fuerte que tengas!-

-Meiko es muy pronto para tomas algo fuerte,te puede hacer mal-la reprimio Gakupo.

-no te preocupes!-contesto Meiko-no pasara nada,no es la primera vez.

-bien ya voy por sus bebidas-Len se alejo,vi como le decia algo a Rin y a Taito,ambos sonrieron y desaparecieron,minutos despues Len volvio a acercarsenos con dos bebidas en sus manos-aqui tiene.

-gracias-contestaron al uniso Gakupo y Meiko,Len se alejo y Rin,no sabia porque,esta riendose.

Meiko comenzo a tomar despasio su bebida,luego con intensidad y luego pidiendo otro tras otro su cara iva tornandose roja,Gakupo varias veses le dijo que se detuviera y bailara con el,pero la castaña esta mas entunciasmanda con la bebida que con el pobre de Gakupo,al final ella termino accediendo a bailar pero estaba bailando con 5 tipos a la vez y habia dejado a fuer a Gakupo.

-creo que el trago le iso mal-comenete.

-si,no es la primera vez que pasa-sentia lastima por Gakupo pero tambien alivio a si podria acercarme mas a el.

-no creen qwe ashe mucho calosh aqui!-girto Meiko desde la pista de baile,se notaba que estaba totalemente borracha y como o si se habia tomado como 50 vasos de esa bebida que no sabia que era,de pronto sin avisar comenzo a sacarse la ropa todos quedaron mirandola.

-d-dios...-susurre horrorisada,gracias al cielo que yo no bebia.

-M-Me-MEiKO!-grito Gakupo.

-que!-en eso Meiko se desmaya por la borrachera y a arrastras Rin y Len la sacan de la pista de baile,pero antes Rin se me acerca aprovechando que Gakupo aun estaba como piedras despues de ver el acto que se iso su novia en publico.

-Luka-nee,Len y yo ya nos vamos a casa,suerte-Rin corrio tras Len y luego no supe nada de ella.

-Gakupo...-me acerque a el,aun no se movia-estas bien?

-claro!-dijo con todos lo animos-ahora que se fue me toca a mi!

-eh!-

-si no te molesta Luka me ire a bailar con ellas-a su alrededor se lleno de chicas y ese desgraciado se fue a bailar!

Aguante viendolo bailar durante un rato,pero mi pasiensia se acababa!,me dejo sola rodeada de ebrios!,como se atrevia!,luego con una sonrisa de idiota se volvio a acercar a mi y me abrazo.

-que haces?-le pregunte con enojo.

-hey,Luka,¿no quieres pasar una noche apasionada conmigo?-

-perdon?-

-ven,vamonos de aqui,vamos a mi departamento te prometo que sera la noche mas apasionada de tu vida-recorde lo que Rin me habia dicho sobre Gakupo y de verdad pense en aceptar su propuesta,pero el muy invencial se le ocurre cocarme la pierna y uno de mis pecho!,como se atrevia!

-ERES UN MADITO IMBECIL DEGENERADO!-grite con todas mi fuerzas-VAS A APRENDER A NO TOCARME NUNCA EN TU VIDA!

Saque el mismo latigo con el cual habia castigado a Rin,Gakupo me veia con horror,sin perder el tiempo comeneze a asotarlo cada persona de ahi me veia asombrado,no queria que esto terminara de esa forma pero tampoco iba a dejar que el se fuera con las manos limpias despues de haberme tocado mi cuerpo.

-eres un idiota!-le dije antes de tomas mi bolso e irme del lugar,cuando sali me percate de que Gakupo venia atras de mi.

-espera Luka!-

-que quieres!,que te vuelva a asotar!-

-no claro que no!,pero Luka eres increible!-increible?,como podia decir eso despues de que lo asotara?,ahora toda su cara estaba marcada y solo decia que soy increible?.

-que idioteses estas diciendo Kamui?-

-dios!,y me llamas por mi apellido!,que linda eres!-

-que estas diciendo?-acaso estaba loco?.

-quiero decir que ahora estoy muy interesado en ti!-

-que eres masoquista?-le pregunte.

-no,claro que no!-el sonrio-solo que nunca me avian rechazado y menor de esa forma!

-e-estas loco!-ignorandolo comenze a caminar hacia mi departamento,desde ese punto mi caracte gentil habia cambiado hacia Gakupo,pero tambien habia dado un paso mas solo que es esos momentos solo queria alejarme de el o terminaria asotandolo con mi latigo una vez mas y esta vez el quedaria inconciente y en el hospital.

-cual es tu comida favorita?-me pregunto,mientras caminaba tras de mi.

-buscalo en google!-

* * *

**Notas autora:**

**que onda! xD**  
**acualizo el fic pronto,no pude parar las ganas de escribir ^^**  
**amo a Luka y a su latigo! *o* jajaja xD**

**yo al igual q Rin llore con la muerte de Itachi! T_T era mi prefido!**  
**bueno en el proximo sera la cita que Rin tendra con Nero y Miki!**  
**hasta el proximo cap bye bye! **

**LEEAN Y COMENTE O LOS APLANO ¬ ¬ XD**

**JAA NEE!**


	7. Chapter 7

**disclaimer:ninguno de los personajes mesionados me pertenece.**

* * *

** "AMAME O TE APLANO ¬/¬"**

**CAP 7:Triple baka. Dia de Rin.**

**Rin's pov**

Eran las 7 de la mañana de un día sabado,¿que mierda hacia yo levantada tan temprano?,la razón:pasaban el concierto de vocaloid por la TV y no me lo iva a perder!. Ya tenia todo listo!,la calefaccion porque hacia frio y estaba nevando,mi mamá seguia dormiendo,tenia 50 kilos de pasteles y 35 litros de leche con chocolate,lo unico que faltaba era encadenar a Len para que no me molestara.

-Len!,mite mite!-dije entrando a su cuarto si permiso como siempre,con una cadena de perro-te compre esta cadena!,es muy suave!

-¿por que siempre entras asi!,no vez que me estoy vistiendo!-dijo con enojo,no se porque siempre entro a su cuarto cuando el esta o vistiendo o desvistiendo.

-no,no veo estoy ciega-

-y eso?-Len miro la cadena.

-es para ti!-

-acaso crees que soy un perro o que?-

-pero Len!,Luka-nee tiene a Tako Luka como su mascota y se parecen mucho!-

-¿que tiene que ver eso?-

-que si Tako Luka se parese a Luka-nee,y tu te pareses a mi vendrias siendo mi mascota!-

-yo jamas sere tu mascota Rin! ademas no me pondre esa tonta cadena!-

-bueno,bueno ya!,pero mas te vale no molestame mientras pasan el concierto!-

-no te preocupes voy a salir,no te molestare mientras ves tu tonto concierto!-

-a ti tambien te gusta vocaloid!-

-solo unas canciones!-sali de su cuarto enojada,pero olvide preguntarle a donde iria,en eso Luka me llamo.

-si?-conteste el celular.

-Rin estas lista?-

-para que?-

-como que para que?,para tu cita de hoy!-

-cual cita?-dije y abri un paquete de papas fritas.

-dios Rin!,tu organizaste todo este plan y ahora vienes a decir que no te acuerdas!-

-AH!-

-que sucede Rin?-

-esta haciendo frio!-escuche como tecnicamente Luka se caia y se volvia a levantar.

-Rin...pasame con Len-

-no puedo el shouta se esta vistiendo-

-no me digas shouta!-dijo el shouta bajando ajajaj no puedo evitar decirle asi!,me encanta aserlo enojar!.

-toma!-le lanze el telefono,vi como casi se le cae aunque hubiera sido mejor asi despues tendria que comprarme uno nuevo. Mientras que Len hablaba por su telefono aproveche de terminar de comerme las escasas papas fritas que me quedaban,para darme fuerzas ya que le menti a Luka sabia perfectamente que me tocaba a mi irme de cita con Nero y Miki pero la verdad era que tenia miedo,¿como reaccionaria Nero cuando le invitase?,seguramente estaria enojado conmigo por tratar de matar a esa idiota de Miki.

-Rin!-

-QUE?-grite como siempre.

-no grites!-

-pero tu gritaste primero!-

-ya no importa,ven!-me tomo del brazo y me saco del sofa.

-hey que haces?,va a empezar el concierto!-

-no me importa!,vamos donde Luka!-me saco de la casa a rastras,¿desde cuando tenia tanta fuerza?,narutalmente cuando eramos pequeños siempre lo dejaba tumbado en el suelo y muhcas veces llorando. Aunque lo golpee en varias veces el shouta de mi gemelo no me solto ya despues de un rato me canse y decidi dejar que me llevara a donde Luka.

subiendo a su departamento vimos a Gakupo-sensei,su cara estaba llena de marcas,no solo su cara tambien brazos y podiamos pensar que sus piernas estaba iguales. ¿me pregunto que paso anoche en la cita con Luka?,bueno el nos quedo viendo o mas bien a Len por un instante.

-Kagamine que haces aqui?-pregunto sin tomerme en cuenta!

-vengo a ver a Luka-Gakupo puso cara de espanto y agarro a Len del cuello de la polera.

-por que la vienes a ver?,que clase de relacion tienes con ella?,desde cuando la conoces?,sabes sus medidas?,sabes que cosas les gustan?-Gakupo siguio haciando preguntas sin sentido lo mas rapido que pudo,Len ovbiamente no les prestaba ni la menor atencion pero el sensei rompio la barrera del aguante de Len-le gustan los niños shouta?

-SENSEI!-dijo soltandose de su agarre con una claaara vena en su frente-LA VENGO A VER POR UN ASUSTO QUE NO LE IMPORTA!,LUKA ES COMO MI HERMANA..no tanto como Rin...PARA MI!,LA CONOSCO DESDE QUE TENIA 6 AÑOS!,NO SE SUS MEDIDAS!, Y SI LAS SUPIERA HARIA UN VIDEO CON UNA FOTO DE ELLA DESCRIBIENDOLA Y LA SUBIRIA A YOUTUBE!,LO UNICO QUE SE ES QUE LE GUSTA EL ATUN!,Y NO ME DIGA SHOUTA!

Len termino de gritar,tanto como yo como Gakupo nos habiamos alejado de el,aunque ya lo habia visto gritar de esa manera esta vez fue peor y mucho logro dejarme sorda.

-a-a-ah l-lo siento Len,no sabia eso-se disculpo el sensei.

-si mejor,ahora me disculpa devo llevar a esta niña donde Luka-me dijo apuntandome,Gakupo me miro yo le sonrei y salude.

-wou!,si que se parecen!-se me hacerco y me tomo de los hombros mientras miraba cuidadosamente mi cara.

-kyaaaa!,pervertido!-lo empuje y me escondi atras de Len.

-¿por que te escondes atras de mi?-

-no se!,solo no dejes que ese pervertido me toque!-

-no soy ningun pervertido señorita!-respondio Gakupo.

-enserio!-saliendo del edificio venia Luka,se acerco a nosotros,Gakupo le sonrio pero ella enseguida puso una cara de molestia.

-Luka-nee que sucede?-le pregunte.

-nada Rin-chan-me sonrio y miro a Gakupo con podria decir odio-vamos a mi departamento.

-ok!-dije con mas animo.

-yo no,aqui te entrego a Rin para que no se escape-dijo Len.

-are?,Len-chan vas a alguna parte?-

-..etto...si!,pues como ya va a ser navidad queria comprar unos regalos-

-para Neeeeeeeruuuuuuuuuuu-dije con cara pervertida?,creo.

-para quien mas?-dijo el shouta sonriendo,yo queria que se molestara y se avergonzaba como cuando recien conocio a Neru.

-sabes no es divertida una broma si no te enojas-

-¿por que deveria enojarme?,si ya todos saben que AMO CON TODO MI CORAZON A AKITA NERU!-

-ya esta bien no lo grites!-luego de eso Len se despidio y se fue. Mientras Luka y yo entrabamos en el edificio despues de que Gakupo le isiera una y mil preguntas a Luka sobre no me acuerdo que cosa subimos a su departamento.

En el,Luka estuvo media hora combersandome de todo lo que iso Gakupo despues que yo y Len sacaramos a la borracha Meiko de ahi,me enseño el latigo y como asoto a Gakupo con el,ahora entendia las marcas que tenia,la verdad no habia conocido nunca esa faceta de Luka pero me gusta!,esa era la clase de hermana que siempre quise y que nunca tube por que tenia un shouta de hermano. Varias veces me pregunto si ya habia invitado a Nero a la cita y yo siempre cambiaba el tema preguntandole las propiedades del atun que tanto ama. Las primeras 20 veces me hablo muuuy emocionada sobre su atun incluso tenia un esquema que mostraba todo!,pero luego de repetirme lo mismo una y otra vez ya estaba mareada y Luka seguia hablando ahora de los distintos tipos de peces que le gusta comer.

-...y el salmon es muy rico y saludable Rin-chan,una dieta valanciada deve de tener todos los tipos de especies de salmon,por ejemplo!,el salmon real aunque tiene una carne muy grasa es muy esquisito y escaso puede llagar a pesar 10kg...y bla bla bla bla bla bla...-ya no lo soportaba llevaba 1 hora escuchando a Luka hablar de pescados.

-LUKA-NEE BASTA!-grite tirandole su peluche con forma de atun-¿que nunca te cansas del atun!

-claro que no!,si es lo mejor del mundo!,como me podria cansar?-Luka sonrio y yo senti como en mi interior un volcan explotaba.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!,ME LARGO!-sali corriendo de su departamento antes de que me contaguiara su amor por el atun,salmon,delfin y todo esas cosas!

* * *

Mientras corria sin rumbo escuche a unos chicos hablando de lo genial que estuvo el concierto de vocaloid,mierda de verdad pense que ese era el peor dia de mi vida empezando desde la noche anterior cuando caminaba hacia mi cama con un vaso de jugo de naranjas me tropiezo y se me cae en mi cama!,tuve que dormir con mi mamá en su cuarto,porque Len no me presto su cama,y ella si que tiene problemas!,sa paso casi toda la noche de como estubo su dia y los problemas que tuvo con una de sus amigas!. Luego cuando me desperte apurada para ver el concierto casi tropiezo y caigo por las escaleras!,despues Len me saca de la casa y no puedo ver el concierto!,Luka me habla solo de sus pescados y ahora mientras iba corriendo un niño se cruzo con un helado y tengo mi playera manchanda de helando!.

-waaaa!,ya estoy harta!,solo quiero enserrarme en mi cuarto y jugar con la Xbox!-me preguntaba si ese dia podia empeorar,y si puede!,no podia faltar que chocara con algien y callera al suelo-KYAAAAAAAAAA!

-dios lo siento mucho!-dijo,por su voz supe que era un chico.

-no hay problema fue mi culpa-me levante de ensima del chico,lo mire a la cara y...-H-HATSUNE!

-eh?-dios mio era casi igual a Miku!,solo que en version chico shouta,pero era igual!,el mismo color de ojos,el mismo color de pelo,casi la misma cara,usaba casi la misma ropa que ella narutalmente usa!

-q-q-q-q-que mierda!,te isiste una operacion y te convertiste en chico!-el me quedo viendo sin decir nada,me di cuenta que al decir todo eso habia quedado en ridiculo-...et...yo...lo si...

-AJAJAAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!-

-pero que!-ahora no paraba de reirse de mi,estaba como loco incluso se tiro al suelo mientras reia.

-..ajajaj...dios...jamas conoci a nadie asi...-

-etto...¿me puedes explicar que demonios te paso?-

-e-es que tu expresion y lo que dijiste fue muy gracioso!-

-¿que dije!-

-me preguntaste si me habia echo una operacion AJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!-

-...eso...no es gracioso...-lo miro mientras que seguia riendo.

-MIKUO!-escuha gritar a una persona que conocia perfectamente llamada Hatsune Miku-por que corriste!

-hola Hatsune-la salude.

-Kagamine?-me miro y luego al chico Mikuo que estaba tirado en el piso-¿que haces en el piso?,¿acaso lo golpeaste Kagamine!

-ah!,claro que no!,este chico se volvio loco y el mismo se tiro al suelo!-

-s-si es verdad nee-chan...-respondio levantandose.

-nee-chan?-pregunte con asombro no sabia que Miku tenia un hermano-con razón se parecen!,es tu hermano!

-si es mi hermano!-me respondio Miku con brusquedad como siempre.

-Miku-nee que brusca eres-dije y se acerco a mi tendiendome su mano-me llamo Hatsune Mikuo un gusto conocerte.

-Kagamine Rin-cuando iba a tomar su mano como saludo,el tomo la mi y me jalo dandome un beso en la mejilla-¿que?

-cuando se conoce a una chica tan linda como tu hay que saludarla dandole un beso en la mejilla-sonrio,no sabia porque pero senti mi cara arder,nunca nadie se habia comportado de esa manera conmigo,pense que fue un momento magico pero ahi estaba la bruja para arruinarlo.

-dios Mikuo!,se te van a pegar los germenes!-

-¿que estas diciendo!-grite con enfado.

-Miku-nee esos no son modales!-la reprendio Mikuo-lo siento Rin-chan mi hermana aveces es muy brusca.

-...etto no te preocupes Mikuo-kun-le sonrei y el me sonrio de vuelta. Luego ambos se marchanron y yo explote en risas!,no podia creer que Miku tubiera un hermano y la regañaa en frente de mi!,no podia parar de reir al final donde estaba no habia nadie para decirme algo o eso creia.

-¿te volviste loca?-mire al proveniente de esa voz con enojo y molestia.

-¿que quieres Akita?-

-ahora me llamas Akita y no Nero?-me pregunto mientras se hacercaba a mi con una sonria,aunque me cautivo con aquella sonrisa no podia dejar de lado el que no me alla dicho que tuvo una novia.

-..n-no tengo necesidad de llamarte asi!-dije cruzandome de brazos.

-pareces que ya me as cambiando por otro-

-¿que estas diciendo?-

-el chico de hace un rato el hermano de Miku,veo que ahora tienes un nuevo amigo-

-si,al igual que tu con esa engendra-dije,pero en realidad lo que pensaba era que jamas podria remplazar a Nero aunque me era dificil aceptarlo.

-Miki-

-lo que sea-ambos callamos,fue un silencio incomodo algo que antes de que yo lo besara nunca sucedio. Por suerte recrode que tenia que invitarlo a una cita,no podia rendirme tan facilmente-nee,Nero.

-que?-

-quieres ir mañana a dar una vuelta conmigo?-

-dar una vuelta?-

-si,tu sabes ir a comer helado,a ver una pelicula,al parque de diverciones cosas asi al final mañana hay un carnaval y tenemos todo el dia libre-

-Rin lo siento,pero le prometi a Miki que pasaria el dia con ella-aunque en ese instante mi corazon se volvio a romper,era perfecto los tres juntos era como lo habia planeado.

-p-pero podemos ir los tres!-

-yo pense que te desagradaba Miki?-

-si es verdad me desagrada!,pero ase tiempo que no salimos los dos juntos,ademas ya va a ser navidad y quiero comprar unos regalo y tu sabes que soy una chica delicada que no puede cargar tantas cosas-dije sobre actuando con una voz trajica.

-mas bien una chica con complejos de princesa-

-si me vas a molestar mejor largate-

-lo siento Rin-

-y?,aceptas o no?-

-primero tengo que preguntarle a Miki,te llama en la tarde con la respuesta,ok?-

-como quieras-dije con brusquedad-ya me voy-comenze a caminar.

Queria llegar luego a casa para sacarme el helado de mi,pero Nero me tomo del brazo y para mi sorpresa iso algo que nunca lo habia echo,abrazarme.

-q-que haces...?-pregunte con asombro y mi cara se habia vuelta roja.

-extrañaba hablar contigo-

-e-es diferente hablar que abrazar sabias?-al igual que el,rodee su espalda con mis brazos. Me parecia increible que mi cabeza se apoyara tan comodamente sobre su pecho,¿desde cuando era mas alto que yo?,recuerdo que siempre fui mas alta y lo molestaba diciendole enano. Disfrutaba aquel momento,deseaba quedarme asi con Nero eternamente,pero desde hace mucho sabia que nunca ninguno de mis deseos se cumpliria y esta vez no fue la exepcion.

-Nero-kun,¿donde estas?-escuche la horrible voz de Miki. Rapidamente Nero me solto y fue a su encuentro,trate de alejarme pero Nero le dijo sobre que salieramos los tres suerte que ella acepto. Aunque Miki me molestaba como nada en el mundo tenia que verla el dia entero estar pegada a Nero,pero esta seria mi oportunidad para demostrarle que soy mejor que ella en todos los sentidos!. Luego de eso puede llegar a salvo a mi casa,suerte que no me atropello un camion en el camino pero una vieja me tiro un balde con cabezas de pescados.

-Rin,llegas justo a la hora de almorzar!-dijo muy sonriente mi madre,yo solo asenti. Vi a Len ya sentado en la mesa comiendo..¿comiendose mis mandarinas?

-descrasiado!,esas son mis madarinas!-grite quitandole la ultima que quedaba-no es justo!

-Rin-me llamo Len.

-que quieres?-

-apestas-deje caer la mandarina,de verdad olvide que huelo a helado combinado con cabezas de pescados.

-si ya se-dije tranquilamente sin hacer ningun escandalo como era normal en mi-mejor me voy a duchar.

-Rin?,estas bien?,narutalemnte te ubieras enojado pero estas muy calmada-

-si estoy bien...-

-segura?-

-si,solo necesito ducharme,apesto-subi a mi cuarto,mientras me duchaba muchos pensamientos invadian mi cabeza en especial por el chico Mikuo,presentia que lo veria muy amenudo.

* * *

Luego de almorzar puede disfrutar la tarde del sabado viendo anime pero siguiendo con mi mala suerte la tele se echo a perder. Trate de calmarme y ver anime por internet pero...no tenia internet. Trate de leer manga pero...mi mamá ordeno mi habitacion y llevo todos al atico,me dava miedo ir yo sola a ese horrible lugar. Intente dibujar mi manga en produccion pero...se fue junto con mis mangas. Intente escuchar musica pero...no tenia bateria. Intente cargar mi celular pero...no habia luz. Fustrada tome mi cartera,conte cuento dinero tenia y me large al centro comercial.

-hola Ted!-salude animadamente al vendedor de la tienda de manga y anime.

-hola Rin,a pasado tiempo-me respondio. Kasane Ted un chico de pelo rojo y ojos iguales,al igual que a Taito lo conoci en el torneo de cartas donde sali campiona.-¿que manga o anime quieres?

-mmmm...¿ya salio la pelicula de FullMetal Slchemis:Brotherhood?-

-sip-poniendo ojos de estrellitas y sacando nerviosamente el dinero tome con cuidado la pelicula que tanto ansiaba ver. No sabia porque mis ojos rodaron y vi en la tienda del frente un hermoso conjunto de ropa-¿Rin?

-Ted,¿puedes reservarme esta pelicula?,ahora necesito comprarme algo mas importante-

-claro-Ted sonrio y sali corriendo de la tienda,le pedi a la encargada si me podia provar aquel conjunto,pase a cambiarme. Me mire al espejo si que me veia bien,me veia genial!.

-va a comprarlo?-me pregunto la encargada.

-sip!,aqui esta mi tarjeta!-o mas bien la trajeta de mi madre. Luego de haber pagado sali corriendo del centro comercial,necesitaba muchas horas de sueño si queria tener fuerzas para combatir a ese moustro que Nero llama Miki! y matar al moustro del videojuego que no me deja subir de nivel!.

Llegando a casa pase todo el dia tratando de asesinar a ese moustro que me mato como 10 veces,dios estoy peor que la santa Konata-sama. Por suerte tenia listas mis armas para la pelea de mañana contra la engendra rezaba para que todo marchara bien,si mi hermanito pudo yo tambien no me podia echar para atras en esos momentos,¿o si podia?.

-Rin!,esta lista la cena!-entro Len a mi cuarto-apaga un rato la consola,¿quieres?

-hai!-me levante y junto con el sali del cuarto.

-Rin,despues de cenar quiero hablar contigo-

-sobre que?-

-no puedo hablar con el estomago vasio!-se quejo en voz alta-ya te dije luego de cenar te lo dire!

Tube que aceptar la condicion de Len,luego de cenar y ver anime,me dirigi a su cuarto recostandome en su cama,no sabia por que me gustaba mas su cama que la mia,la de Len era mas suave y blanda siempre se me iso facil dormir en ella. Mientras esperava a Len que conversaba no se de que cosa con mamá,el sueño me iba ganando que no soporte las ganas de socumbirme al sueño.

-buenas noches mamá!-senti como Len se acercaba a la cama y me votaba de ella-hey!,no te duermas en mi cama!,despues me dejas toda la almuada llena de saliva!

-que bruto!,no tenias por que votarme!-le reclame tirandole una almhuada. Levantandome me sente en la cama,Len se sento junto a mi-¿de que querias hablar?

-...Rin...yo...-Len callo,se veia nerviso,no me gustaba cuando se pona asi,¿que querra decirme ahora?. Con sus manos temblando de un,¿de un saco? de donde salio eso?,bueno Len saco unas cosas,creo que eran carcasas para celulares-¡¿cual crees que le guste mas a Neru-chan?

Lo mire atonita,¡¿todo ese nervisismo solo por eso?,¿de lo unico que queria hablar era de cual carcasa le gustaria mas a Neru?. Enserio este dia a sido terrible.

-eso era todo?-pregunte.

-como que **"eso era todo"**?,esto es importante!. Rin eres mi hermana tienes que ayudarme a elejir un regalo lindo para Neru-chan!-

-esta bien!,aver que tienes-ambos comenzamos a examinar cuidadosamente **"los"** regalos de Len para Neru,pensadolo ¿de donde saco tanto dinero para comprar todo eso?.

Para mi mala suerte eran muchos,pasamos casi toda la noche rebisando y luego envolviendo uno por uno los relagos y aunque yo hacia uno que otro motin por el cansansio Len no me dejaba dormir,¡el dormio mientras que yo seguia envolviendo y envolviendo y envolviendo!,de verdad tendria que tomas venganza por esto!. Ya como a las 4 de la madrugada no podia mas,claro que Len ya se habia dormido hace mucho,haciando a un lado al shouta me recote en su cama y dormi plasidamente haciendo en mi cabeza un despertador para las 9 de la mañana.

* * *

Al parecer el despertador habia funcionado o mas bien me desperte por la luz de sol que entraba por la ventana del cuarto de Len,ya que yo me habia despertado pense en despertar al shouta pero no estaba al lado de mi y eso que habia dormido en su cuarto. Vi mi celular en la mesita de noche de Len justo cuando vi la hora Len me gritaba que estaba listo el almuerzo,¡por la santa Konata! eran las 12 de la tarde!,maldito despertador no funciono!.

-Len!,te odio!-grite saliendo del cuarto,bajando las escaleras y agarrando a Len por el cuello de la camisa.

-¿pero que ise ahora?-

-tu maldito me tuviste toda la noche envolviendo regalos!-mire el reloj de la cocina y recorde que a las 2 me juntaria con Nero y Miki-mierda!,la cita es a las dos!

-¿cita con quien?-

-con quien va a ser zopenco?,la maldita cita del maldito plan que formule!,no tengo tiempo para almorzar-corri hacia mi habitacion mientras subia las escaleras mi madre me gritaba que dejara de decir tantas groserias pero eso es imposible.

Con una velozidad incrible me duche en menos de 5 minutos,ahora daba vuelta mi cuarto buscando la ropa que compre el dia anterior. Despues de estar frustada por no encontrarla tendria que buscar otra cosa que ponerme pero recorde que la habia dejado arriba de mi ropero. Diciendo una vez mas maldicion la tome ahora si que mi suerte cambiaria con esto pero no!,mientras trataba de hordenar un poco la ropa olvide que habia dejando la puerta habiarta de mi cuarto y Len habia pasado por afuera en aquel momento la toalla que llevaba se callo. Tanto yo como Len quedamos como piedra...la ultima vez que recuerdo que Len me habia visto sin ropa fue cuando tenia cuatro años y a nuestra madre le daba con bañarnos juntos!,con lentitud Len reacciono y cerro la puerta de mi habitacion. Yo tambien con lentitud y aun en el transe comence a vestirme.

-mierda tengo que vestirme!-dije saliendo del trance para ver que ya estaba lista completamente-ah..que suerte.

Mire mi movil eran las 2!,diciendo una nueva maldicion sali corriendo. Mientras me apresuraba mas para llegar a tiempo varios chicos se me quedaban viendo y como no!,si llevaba puesto un pequeño short negro con un cinturon cafe y uno que colgaba de color amarillo y naranjo,con una polera como de escolar o marinero blanca un poco mas arriba del ombligo que su lazo era amarillo tambien,unos zapatos blancos con suelas amarilla y otras cosa que cubrian mis brazos y mis piernas de color negro y amarillo,era muy descubierto para la temporada de invierno pero ese dia era diferente ya que hacia muucho calor y eso que en la TV habian dicho que haria frio. Mi cabello rubio como siempre estaba suelto con mi clasico listo claro.

Llege al punto de encuentro Miki y Nero acababan de llevar creo que me apresure demaciado.

-llegan temprano-dije mientras intentaba respirar.

-tu tambien Rin,es algo raro casi siempre llegas tarde para todo-dijo burlonamente Nero,ya habia tomado una gran piedra para lanzarcela pero hoy tenia que coportarme mejor que Miki.

-Rin-san,¿no tienes frio con esa ropa?-me pregunto aunque mi ropa era muy descubierta no sentia frio. examine la ropa que ella traia,tenia un vestido rosado casi llegando a blanco con algunas lineas azules,botas de mismo colos que tenian estrellas,unas calzetas largas a rajas rosada y azul y guantes iguales,que rara era su ropa. Nero,bueno no importaba mucho que tipo de ropa llevaba no se porque el siempre se veia bien...pero Miki.

-no,no tengo frio-respondi-¿a ti no te da verguanza estar vestida asi?

-eh?,no por que?-

-por que tu ropa esta re-fea-dijo con una sonrisa traviesa y Miki no dijo nada,parecia como si fuera a llorar.

-R-Rin!,no digas eso!-me regaño Nero.

-pero es verdad!-proteste,pero Nero no me iso caso y le decia a Miki que se veia muy linda con esa ropa eso realmente me enfando-oigan por que no vamos al parque de diverciones primero,¿que dicen?

-s-si,yo ya estoy bien-Miki sonrio,no entendia que veia Nero en ella,yo siempre habia escuchado a los chicos decir que les gustaria tener una nobia rubia y yo era rubia!,pero no,Nero preferia una peli-rosa antes que a una rubia.

Los tres nos diriguimos al parque de diversiones,yo le seguia diciendo a Miki que esa ropa era fea y no lo decia para molestarla lo decia porque de verdad esa ropa aunque le quedaba por lo horrible que es,se veia muy rara todos la miraban como a un bicho raro oseo como narutalmente me miran a al lugar pasamos por juegos aburridos que a Miki le gustaban,eran para niños de 5 años!,luego tuve que soportar que ella y Nero entraran a el **"tunel del amor"**,cuando salieron Nero estaba casi muerto.

-que te pasa?-le pregunte preocupada.

-esa cosa...es horrible..-me respondio con dificultad.

-Nero-kun el tunel era muy tierno,tambien deverias entrar Rin-san-dijo Miki,pero al ver como Nero quedo preferia no hacerlo ademas que no me gustaban ese tipos de cosas.

-Nero yo te sanare de esa horrible cosa-le dije en tono sobreactuado a lo que Nero me siguio el juego.

-si por favor ayudeme Rin-sama!-dijo mientras me tomaba las manos en forma de suplica.

-ya no sufriras mas mi sirviente-apunte hacia un juego-alli esta tu salvacion!

Miro al juego que apuntaba...la casa del terror,vi como los ojos de Nero se iluminaban y me hacia una reverencia.

-gracias Rin-sama!,es la mejor princesa del mundo!-yo rei como en el principio de la cancion _**"Daughter of evil"**_.

Sin demoras ambos corrimos hacia el juego tras nosotros Miki nos segui reclamandonos que fueramos mas lentos pero ninguno la tomo en cuenta. Entramos al juego cada moustro que veiamos Miki o se abrazaba a Nero o se abrazaba a mi y gritaba como loca suplicandonos que salieramos de ahi y diciendonos como podiamos reirnos de esas cosas a lo que nosotros contestabamos con un simple **"no dan miedo,se nota que son falsos"**.

Luego siguendo con nuestra diversion y el sufrimiento de Miki nos toco subirnos a la montaña rusa,yo me sente junto con Nero en el tercer vagon y Miki detras de nosotros en el cuarto. Cuando comenzo a andar Miki se sujeto del chico que estaba a su lado mientras gritaba y lloraba de miedo,Nero y yo como casi todos en el juego griabamos de emocion cada vez que daba una vuelta o subia y bajaba. Al terminar pensando en el estado en que se encontraba Miki nos decidimos por un juego mas tranquilo como la rueda de la fortuna.

Pudimos ver toda la ciudad desde lo alto,se veia hermosa parecia un momento romantico solo que no lo era ya que Miki estaba casi como muerta no nos dijo que le tenia miedo a las alturas y que se marea con facilidad.

-estas bien?-le pregunte asercandome.

-s-si-con Nero nos miramos,aunque la chica no me agradara de verdad se veia muy mal,asique decidimos cambiar la actividad e ir al cine. Con Nero estabamos deacuerdo que pelicula queriamos ver pero,¿que le pareceria a Miki?.

-¿que pelicula te gustaria ver?-le pregunte mientras que Nero iba a comprar palomitas de maiz y unas bebidas.

-cualquiera estaria bien-dijo sonriendo.

-segura?-

-si,segura-

-okay,pero luego no te quejes!-

-no lo hare!-

-eso dices ahora-me hacerque a Nero y le dije que veriamos la pelicula que nosotros queriamos titula "El descuartizador II,la resurreccion" que no habia problema con Miki o eso pensaba.

Durante los 90 minutos Miki gritaba,se abrazaba a Nero y cerraba los ojos y tapaba los oidos. ¿Por que dijo que cualquier pelicula estaria bien?,¿acaso no penso que despues de los juegos que se subio que le aterraban,y a Mi y a Nero nos encantaban,creia que esto seria mas relajado?,tal vez penso que veriamos una pelicula romantica o infantil,¿como siendo la ex-novia de Nero no sabia que a el le gustan este tipo de peliculas?.

-Rin-me llamo Nero.

-que?,quieres que nos vallamos?-dije mirando lo asustada que estaba Miki.

-no,no es eso-Nero apunto a la pantalla-¿cierto que se nota que es falso?

-claro que si!,no importa que sea la mejor pelicula de terror es muy obvio que todos son efectos de computadora-dije cruzandome de brazos.

-si verdad!,¿quieres apostar a quien adivinara el final?-me pregunto Nero.

-ok!,yo te apuesto que matan al descuartizador pero al final se muestra que hay uno nuevo y que sobreviven dos del grupo de chico pero uno de ellos se vuelve loco y lo ensierran en un manicomnio!-

-bien!,yo te apuesto que tambien matan al descuartizados y que solo queda uno del grupo!-con Nero cerramos la apuestas mientras que todos los demas en la sala de cine gritaban del susto al ver la mejor muerte de la pelicula.

-mierda me perdi la mejor parte!-dijimos al mismo tiempo Nero y yo.

Al terminar la pelicula obvio que yo gane,ahora Nero tendria que comprarme todo lo que quisiera!,pero por otro lado no podiamos evitar sentir lastima por Miki,la pobre estaba totalmente palida y decia cosas sin sentido,¡peor que cuando oblige a Luka a subirse a la montaña rusa!. aun era bastante temprano y hacia calor,lo mejor era tomar un helado en el festival que se estaba celebrando,Miki estubo de acuerdo solo espero que no vuelva a arruinar mi divercion una vez mas.

Llegando al festival a mi y a Nero se nos iso agua la boca,jamas habia visto tanto helado junto!,creo que Kaito me contaguio de su heladomania y hablando de el,ahi estaba comiendose 30 litros de helado,¿me pregunto si jamas le dio una resaca de helado?. Nos hacercamos a el,Kaito con 5 helados en la boca a la vez nos saludo y fijo su vista en Miki que ya no estaba tan aplida como antes. Ambos se presentaron,Kaito le ofrecio un poco de helado,suerte que no fue ninguno de los que tenia en su boca,pero Miki los rechazo diciendo que no le gustaban las cosas frias. Kaito se trago todos su helado de una vez y nos hablo.

-Rin,Nero va a ver una competencia de comer helado ¿participan?-dijo Kaito.

-yo le entro!-grite emocionada-¿y tu Nero?

-arriesgo que se me congele en cerebro,esta bien-

-Miki,¿tu participaras?-pregunte,la chica solo nego. Dios si que era aburrida.

-bien!,entonces seremos solo nosotros tres!-dijo Kaito de forma paternal-luego no se enfaden si les gano.

-ok,pero luego tu no te enfades si yo gano Kaito onii-chan-dije sonriendo con malicia.

-no perdere-contesto.

-yo tampoco-le respondi haciando que un aura negra salieran de ambos.

-bien!,entonces vamos a que los instriba!-dijo Kaito volviendo a su actitud normal.

Ya estamos listo para empezar la competencia,habia que comer 200 litros de helado el ganador seria premiado con un trofeo y mucho dinero,no iba a perder ese dinero y la oportunidad de humillar a Kaito. Increiblemente o no tanto,era la unica mujer que participaria,ya varios hombres me habian gritado que no ganaria o mas bien que me rendiria al llegar a los 2 litros. Claro que no dejaria que eso fuera cierto,era la campiona en los juegos de videos,cartas y tambien en los de **"comer** **ramen"** esto seria mas facil que vestir a Len de mujer y que si paresca una chica!.

La competencia dio inicio,como siempre el fanatico-ultra-mega-friki por los helados de Kaito llevaba la delantera solo por que se los comia muy rapido y de 5 a la vez,pero yo no me quedaba atras tenia la experiencia en comer ramen aun asi Nero me segui el paso. Eramos 10 participantes los primeros tres se rindieron al llegar a los 25 litros,luego otros dos no pudieron mas cuando ibamos en los 65 litros,ya solo quedabamos 5 en juego. En primer lugar iba Kaito en segundo Nero y yo ivamos empatados y los otros dos al ultimo. En el litro 120 uno de los otros dos se le congelo el cerebro y no pudo mas,el que quedaba si que hacia la pelea tenia muy buena resistencia pero ya en el litro 170 se retiro.

Al final como era de esperarse Kaito gano el primer lugar tomando los 200 litros solo por que fue el primero en terminar,Nero y yo empatamos acabamos los 200 litros al mismo tiempo. Todo el publico me veia asombrado,nunca ninguna chica habia podido llegar hasta el final,Miki estaba igual de sorprendida.

-Rin-san eres increible!-dijo Miki.

-hmph!,no es nada!,ya e ganado miles de competencia!-

-Rin que exagerada-dijo Nero-saben me duele la cabeza ire a comprar algo caliente.

-traeme uno a mi!-le grite y Miki iso lo mismo. Cuando ya habiamos perdido de vista a Nero,Miki me tomo de la muñeca y me arrastro a un lugar apartado.

-nee Rin-san-

-que sucede?,estas bien,me estas dando miedo-le dije,la actitud alegre de ella habia cambiado por una mas fria y tenebrosa.

-te puedo pedir un favor?-la meri extrañanda,ya mas crei o llege a pensar que ella me pudiera pedir algo. Claro que le diria que no,pero solo por curiosidad seguiria adelante con esta combersacion.

-y de que se trata?-respondi,ella me miro con frialdad.

-quiero que te alejes de Nero-

-¿que?,¿estas loca?,¿por que haria eso?-dije no me dejaria vencer tan facilmente.

-sabes por que Nero y yo terminamos?-me pregunto dandome la espalda.

-ni que fuera adivina-

-veras yo fui su novia hace ya 3 años. Terminamos por que el siempre me hablanba de ti,de lo incrible que eras,de lo divertida que eras,siempre era sobre ti-

-bueno eso te demuestras que me prefiere a mi sobre ti-dije con tono burlon,escuchar aquello me puso feliz.

-sabes conozco a Nero desde que tengo 8 años-

-y yo lo conozco desde que tengo 5 años-dije interrumpiendola-lo conozco mejor que nadie,se lo que le gusta y se lo que le molesta,ademas que soy la unica persona en el mundo que lo saca de quisio.

-pues a mi siempre me a tratado de una forma cariñosa,recuando que me regalo un osito cuando me pidio que fuese su novia-pude notar que Miki me queria dar celos.

-a mi me a comprado muchos ositos,gatos,perros,naranjes de peluches,mangas,animes y una que otra prenda de mi gusto-respondi con soberbi.

-pues siempre me decia que era la chica mas bella del mundo-

-pues a mi me decia y me dijo hace un rato atras que soy la mejor princesa del mundo-

-el es mi amado!-

-el es mi sirviente!-consteste rapidamente-y no dejare que pongas tus manos en el!,mientras que yo exista o hasta que el diga que ya no quiere verme jamas en su vida otra vez!

-piensa lo que a el le aria feliz!-

-cuando teniamos 8 años en un momento en que yo estaba triste el me dijo _"no me gusta verte triste,por que si tu estas triste yo tambien y si tu estas feliz yo sere_ _feliz"_ asi que jaqueMate-Miki no sabia como responder a eso,que feliz me sentia al aserla callar.

-no dejare que me quites a Nero al igual que Neru lo hiso-

-Neru?,que tiene que ver su hermana en esto?-

-mejor preguntaselo a ella-Miki comezo a caminar,yo la segui desde lejos. Tendria que hablar con Neru mas tarde.

* * *

Seguimos durante todo el dia en el carnaval,en la noche abria un espectaculos de fuegos artificiales que los tres queriamos ver.

El lugar para verlos ya estaba completamente lleno,mire a mi alrededor para ver a Kaito comiendo helado como siempre y mas atras como espiandolo esta...Miku?,acaso ella estara interesada en Kaito?. Siguiendo con el recorrido tambien vi a Luka sentada muy seriamente y a Gakupo a su alrrededor trajendole cualquier tipo de cosas,la actitud de Luka cambio cuando Gakupo le trajo un peluche con forma de atun,ahora sonreia y le brillaban los ojos. Mas lejos si mi vista no fallaba estaban Len y Neru tomados...tomados de las manos?,si que avanzaba rapido mi hermanito,ahora no se que le decia Len a Neru pero esta se sonrojaba enseguida.

-que envidia-dije sonriendo.

-¿que sucede?-Nero se me acerco y se sento a mi lado.

-nada,solo que me estoy quedando atras- dije mirandolo.

-Rin-

-que?-

-no tengo ni idea de que estas hablando-

-no importa solo no me tomes en cuenta-le respondi mirando al cielo,pense que tal vez era mejor preguntarle a el por que termino con Miki en vez de a Neru-¿por que terminarte con la engendra?

-Miki-

-si,si eso,¿y?,¿por que fue?-

-pues la vi besandose con otro chico-

-que bastarda!,no puedo creer que aun te guste alguien asi!-grite con enfando,suerte que Miki no estaba ahi.

-lo se,pero eso ya paso ademas Miki ya no me gusta-

-entonces quien te gusta?-pregunte con alguna esperanza.

-en este momento...nadie-todas mis esperanzas se fueron.

-entonces por que la tratas tan bien?-

-no se,sopongo por que siempre fue muy delicada-

-ah!,y yo no soy delicada?-Nero rio a mi pregunta-no te rias!

-Rin tu no eres delicada!,alguien delicada no se come 200 litros de helado!-

-si verdad-ambos comezamos a reir hasta que el sonido de los fuegos estallando nos asustaron. Volvemos a mirarnos y seguimos riendo como antes,como un par de idiotas riendo de nada-estrañaba esto.

-yo tambien,ase tiempo que no nos reiamos-

-Nero,lo siento-dije entristesida.

-por que pides disculpas?-

-tal vez ya nada sea como antes o tal vez si pero con cosas diferentes,que aunque pasen tantas cosas y yo me caiga una y mil veces voy a sergi adelante-

-Rin...no tengo ni idea de lo que estas hablando-

-yo tampoco...pero lo que trato decir es que...ya nada puede ser como antes,Nero la realidad es que no se como paso pero..me gusta y no puedo hacer como si nada alla pasado,yo ya tome mi decicion y mi decicion es que tu tambien sientas lo mismo que yo,por eso lo siento y tambien siento lo que voy a hacer ahora-

-qu-no dejandolo termina lo bese por segunda vez en mi vida,ya luego de haberme separado de el me levante con rapidez y sali corriendo de aquel lugar.

Ya bastante alejade del carnaval mire como explotaban los fuegos,de verda deceaba que mi vida fuese como una flor de fuego. Caminando a casa comenze a cantar **_"Fire flower"_** para distraerme un poco. Sin darme cuenta choque con una chica de pelo negro y ojos rojos muy parecida a Miku que atras de ella venian dos chicos,una chica y un chico de pelo negro y ojos dorados parecian que fuesen gemelos como yo y Len.

-lo siento!-dije.

-no importa-me respondio la peli-negra con una suave voz-a cualquiera le puede pasar.

-si te puedes apresurar a quitate del camino estaria bien-dijo el chico de ojos dorados que la acompañaba,se parecia a Len solo que era mucho mas serio y daba un poco de miedo-tenemos prisa.

-si Zatsune,llegaremos tarde-esta vez hablo la chica de ojos dorados que se..se parecia a mi?,a diferencia de creo su hermano,era mas dulce.

-tienes razon Rui llegaremos tarde-dijo la de ojos rojos y se volvio a mi-perdona la actitud de Rei es demaciado impasiente,bueno con permiso.

La chica paso por mi lado seguida de la de ojos dorados,mientras que el chico me veia con desprecio y enojo. Algo en esos tres me daba miedo y me ponia nerviosa o era que me estaba dando frio por la ropa que traia tan descubierta,era mejor llegar a casa y abrigarme antes de que me resfriara,no queria estar enferma en navidad y menos en mi cumpleaños.

* * *

**Notas autora:**

**hola gente!,a pasado tiempo!,lo siento es que me perdi en el sendero de la vida xD**  
**pero ya e regresado y intentare no perdeme por mucho tiempo xD**  
**ahora que lo pienso viendo la actitud de Rin e.e yo me paresco mas a ella O_O **  
**creo que deveria cambiarme el nombre a RinAkita02 xD (inner:mejor deja de hablar tanto y ponte a escribir el siguiente capitulo que para eso te pago! ¬ ¬)no es cierto no me das ni un peso! T^T**  
**bueno el siguiente capitulo sera uno de navidad!,no es que sea adelantado para navidad solo que en el fic ya estan en diciembre xD**  
**ahora pasaran muuuchas cosas mas!,por cierto la ropa que Rin y Miki llevaban son las originales que todos ya conocemos xD**  
**dejen rewiev! **  
**bye bye!**

**LEEAN Y COMENTE O LOS APLANO ¬ ¬ XD**

**JAA NEE!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:ninguno de los personajes mesionados me pertenece.**

* * *

** "ÁMAME O TE APLANO ¬/¬"**

**Capitulo 8:peleas,Spice!,primos y Feliz Navidad?**

**Rin's pov**

-a...a...a...a-a...a...ACHU!-

-...con sinceridad...si me vas a estornudar encima mejor ve a dormir-reclamo Len con la cara llena de saliva y gérmenes. No podía quejarse!, el me obligo a "ayudarlo a quitar la nieve de la entrada",¡¿como iba a saber que nevaría? ¡si el día anterior hacia mucho calor y yo fui a la cita mas descubierta que Miku en la clase de natación!. Una ligera brisa iso que me dieran escalofríos,¡aun estaba con el pijama!,me senté en la entrada de la casa y tratando de darme calor con las manos me dedique a ver como Len quitaba la nieve y al mismo tiempo me reclamaba que no lo ayudaba en nada.

-no puedo ayudarte!,estoy enferma!-grite cuando me paraba dispuesta a entrar a la casa.

-Rin!-me llamo,hubiera sido mejor que no me diera la vuelta pero asi lo hise.

Lo mire,Len solo me respondió tirándome una bola de nieve,fue tanta la fuerza con la cual me la lanzo el pedazo de hielo que logro impactar contra mi cara y  
hacer que cayera al suelo cubriéndome la espalda con esa cosa fría.

-ahhhhhh! que malo eres!,¡¿por que isiste eso?-dije levantan dome y tratando inútilmente de sacarme toda la nieve que tenia en la espalda.

-si quieres puedes llamarlo castigo pero me gusta mas el sinónimo de venganza-sonrió,maldito Len ¡¿como se atrevía a hacerme esto? ahora mas me enfermería y  
pasaría todo mi cumpleaños en cama con 40 grados de temperatura. Queriendo tomas venganza,forme una muralla de nieve y 100 bolas de nieve,comence a lanzárselas a Len, para mi mala suerte ninguna le daba con la gran excepción de una que le dio justo detrás de la cabeza y que lo iso caer de lleno al suelo.

Me quede ahí sin decir nada ni moverme como Len estaba en el suelo ahora cubierto de nieve,ganas de reírme no me faltaban pero algo en mi sub-conciente me lo impedía, como si mi conciencia me dijera que era mejor no reír o desataría una cruel batalla entre Len y yo y que de suguro algo o romería la ventana o le llegaría a Mamá,fuera cual fuera de los casos era una mala opción pero como siempre gano mi lado burlón a mi sub-consiente. Reí a todo pulmón diciendo idioteces,pude ver como a Len se le derretía la nieve que tenia encima,su cara estaba completamente roja pero a la vez sombría. Deje de reírme para mirar aquella expresión,mis ultimas palabras:Len da asco.

Con una velocidad increíble forme un muro de nieve mientras las bolas de nieve que Len me lanzaba chocaban con gran fuerza. Podía ver como formaba y lanzaba nieve perecía endemoniado,a su alderredor podía distinguir claramente un aura oscura y una vena palpitando en su frente,por primera vez en mi vida tenia miedo jamas creí que podría sentirlo y menos por Len pero ahí estaba yo entre un muro de hielo y un Len poseído por el diablo. Claro que mientras aquella muralla me protegía tenia escaso tiempo para pensar en mis posibles posibilidades,je je suena chistoso,bueno volviendo al tema una de ellas era correr adentro de la casa con el peligro de que me llegue algún proyectil pero que luego mamá castigue y regañe a Len o enfrentarme a ese shouta y recuperar el honor que perdí al esconderé tras este escudo que si funciono y muuuy bien. No tarde ni dos segundos en decidir,estoy segura de que todos pensaran que me decidí por mi segunda opción la cual era enfrentarme a Len y yo les digo que están muy equivocados, me fui por la salida de cobarde y esquivando la gran mayoría de los proyectiles corrí alderredor de la casa. Di cinco veces vueltas completas alderredor de la casa y Len no se cansaba nunca!,me perseguí como si tuviera pilas recargables!,claro que supongo que la "recarga" eran todas las cosas que le ise a Len cuando eramos pequeños como por ejemplo:vestirlo de niña,asustarlo,echarle la culpa a el para salvarme y mil cosas mas. Ya cuando íbamos en la vuelta numero seis,acercandonos a la entrada pude ver que mamá recibía en la entrada a dos personas,una chica y una chico de pelo negro vestidos del mismo color,lo único que pude pensar cuando los vi y mi opinion sobre la primera impresion era:son Emos.

-Que gusto que por fin nos visiten!-exclamo Mamá a lo que esos dos rescindieron con un simple y frió "_**mmm**_".

-QUITENSEEEEEEEEEEE!-grite con terror,con las vueltas había ganado tanto vuelo que no podía parar y estaba próxima a chocar con las visitas.

Cerré los ojos esperando el impacto,para luego escuchar el grito de terror y vergüenza de Mamá,yo intentando echarle la culpa a Len,Len negando todo,mamá creyéndole a Len,  
sus retos y finalmente las burlas de Len,pero nada de eso llego solo sentí que alguien me abrazaba en un intento de parar mi carrera. Abrí mis ojos para  
encontrarme con unos dorados ya bien conocidos mirándome con un poco de burla.

-N-Nero...-susurre. Mi queridisimo amigo había llega en el momento adecuado para evitar una posible catastrofe.

-Creo que me debes una-dijo simplemente y sonriendo. Yo me sonrojé,Mamá casi se desmalla,Len creo que se había aburrido de seguirme como en la tercera vuelta y había entrado  
a ver Hunter X,y los recién llegados miraba la escena sin hacer nada.

-¿Are?,¿p-pero como?,¿cuando?,¿donde?,¿por que?-pregunte lo mas rápido que pude,mientras atrás de mi Mamá se llevaba a los invitados adentro de la casa.

-Como:parando tu carrera, cuando:ahora, donde:aquí en tu casa, por que:para evitar que te castiguen y no vallas a la fiesta-me respondió Nero, ¿fiesta?,no sabia de que hablaba- Rin la fiesta que mi hermana organizo tu y Len están invitados-exclame un "ah" pero nadie me había dicho algo sobre eso-le pedí a Len que te dijera-el shouta no me dijo nada-supongo que no te dijo...-¡¿pero que demonios?,¡¿acaso me lee la mente?-..no Rin..no te leo la mente...

-¡¿seguro?,por que supiste todo lo que pensaba!-

-Es que eres demasiado obvia y te conozco bien-respondió,bueno e alegro de que me conozca tan bien. Sonreí dejando que un poco de rubor apareciera en mis mejillas.

-¿y?,¿por que estas aquí?-pregunte-¿acaso no deberias estar ayudando a Neru con la fiesta?

-Si pero me arranque un poco de mi hermana para darte tu regalo-claro!,hoy en la noche era navidad!,suerte que había comprado todos los regalos anticipadamente o  
estaria atascada en el centro comercial.-di me Rin,una vez me dijiste que quería algo en especifico,¿recuerdas que era?

-si! una aplanadora!-grite con entusiasmo a lo que una gotita al se asomo en la cabeza de Nero-...etto...¿una psp?-e dijo un simple "ya tienes"-..¿una Xbox?-  
me respondió de la misma forma-...¿ser cantante?, ¿tener pechos talla Luka-nee?, ¿ser mangaka?, ¿ser modelo?, ¿dominar el mundo?.

-...no Rin...recuerdo que querías algo-

-¿una aplanadora?-

-no algo pequeño,peludo,tierno y baboso-

-¡¿a Len?, Nero no!, por amor de Dios es mi hermano!, seria incesto!-

-RIIIIN!,YA BASTA!-Nero exploto como nunca nadie,a excepción de mi, podía hacerlo.

-P-Pero tu dijiste que era algo pequeño,peludo,tierno y baboso!. Y Len es pequeño,es baboso,reconozco que es tierno pero lo de peludo ya todos sabemos que es lampiño!- Nero estaba apunto de colapsar y yo entre asustada y entretenida,me encantaba hacerlo enojar pero todo eso termino cuando escuchamos un "wau".

Ambos miramos para al suelo y encontramos a un tierno cachorrito como café claro con jos marrones,sin duda iso que mis ojos tomaran forma de corazones,con entusiasmo tome al can entre mis brazos mientras lo apretaba,era taaan tierno!.

-Kyaaaaaaaa!,que cosita mas linda! ¿de quien eres?-pregunte.

-Es tuyo-respondió Nero.

-¿Mio?-Nero asintió.

-Es tu primer regalo de navidad-sin poder evitarlo me lanze con perro encima a abrazar a Nero,pero si pobre cachorrito quedo aplastado entre mi cuerpo y el de Nero.  
Ya cuando deje de abrazarlo me pregunto-¿como lo llamaras?

Puse cara pensativa,mire al perrito de verdad que era muy mono,era una ternura de seguro que cuando creciera seria el perro mas galán de todos. No tuve que pensar mas ya que la respuesta vino a mi mente,su nombre seria...

-SPICE!-exclame y Nero soltó un simple "ah?"-si!,Spice!,ese sera su nombre por que es muy mono,tierno y abran muchas hembras atrás del cuando crezca!.

-como quieras es tu regalo-Nero sonrió. Apuesto que pensaba que yo nunca combaría, claro si el supiera todo lo que yo haría por el,incluso llegaria a cambiar- Lo siento Rin.

-¿Que?,¿Por que me dices que lo sientes?-pregunte con un poco de confusión.

-bueno por que ya debo irme o si no mi hermana me matara y la otras es porque...en la fiesta te lo explicare ¿bien?,no vemos-me despedi con un simple "bye bye",algo en  
el comportamiento de Nero no me dejaba muy tranquila. Con perro otra vez en brazos fue a mostrárselo a Len y de pasada saber quienes eran los huéspedes.

Mamá dejo que me quedara con el perro solo por que le pareció tierno,que suerte ya que en mi infancia cuando traía perros de la calle Mamá nunca me dejaba quedarme ninguno. A Len le simpatico bastante en especial el nombre que le puse e incluso Len se ofreció a ayudarme a cuidar a Spice,pero lo mas increíble fue que cuando Spice corría por la casa vuelto loco boto a Len mas de tres veces y en ninguna de ellas Len se enojo,ni cuando yo me reí ni cuando Mamá se rió de su caída. Todo felices a excepción de los recién llegados,mirándolos bien pude darme cuenta de que eran los chicos con los cuales me encontré al terminar mi cita con Nero,estaba confundida ¿que hacían ellos aquí? y ¿por que Len se mantenía alejado de ellos y con un poco de miedo?.

Le fui a preguntar a Mamá,ella me explico que eran primos mios,no sabia que tenia primos,claro que ella adivino que no los recordaba también me dijo que no los veía  
desde que tenia cuatro años,ya eso tenia mas sentido ¿quien podría acordarse de alguien que no ve desde hace mas de 12 años? claro que yo no pero podía inducir que Len si los recordaba. Trate de preguntarle al shouta pero no me dio ninguna respuesta,asi que fue hacia los primos a hablar con ellos.

-Hola!-salude amablemente mientras me sentaba con ellos en la esa de la cocina-lamento si no los salude antes.

-No te preocupes de seguro no nos recordabas Rin-chan -contesto la Chica con amabilidad pero al mismo tiempo con frialdad,ahora mas de cerca pude apreciar que ellos  
tenia los ojos color dorados como Nero y también la extraña casualidad de que se parecían bastante a mi y a Len e incluso también eran gemelos.

-si,pero bueno ahora me presento!,soy Kagamine Rin su prima,tengo 15 años próximo a cumplir los 16 y estoy cursando el segundo año en la secundaria de Tokyo!-la chica de negro sonrió.

-Es mi turno-dijo y prosiguió-Mi nombre es Kagene Rui soy tu prima de parte de padre,tengo 17 años y estoy cursando el tercer año en la secundaria de Hokkaido-Rui me sonrió,de verdad se parecía mucho a mi,luego miro al chico que se mantenía callado a su lado,dándole un pequeño codazo diciéndole que se presentase.

-Kagene Rei-respondió con frialdad,este era todo lo contraria de Len y de verdad que asustaba un poco.

Ahora el punto era ¿por que Len no se había acercado a ellos? le pregunte a Rui y ella me contesto que Len y su gemelo Rei desde un poco antes de que se alejaran de  
nosotros ellos dos habían peleado por el ridículo asunto de que a Rei no le gustara que Len se pareciera tanto a el. A decir verdad tampoco e gusta mucho que Rui se  
paresca a mi pero yo soy única!,nadie se me compara!,ejem...bueno dejando de la mi soberbia sigo. El día mas que nada paso bastante aburrido,solo yo,Len y Spice sentados en el sofá de la sala viendo television y lo único que daban eran esos malditos especiales de navidad que a nadie le interesaba. Len decidió apagar la Tv y retarme a una pelea a muerte en la Xbox jugando...Mario bross?...¡¿que era idiota?,¡¿como jugar eso?,no tengo cinco años! pero el aburrimiento gana,me rendí a jugar y como siempre salí triunfante.

Tres horas después,como a las siete de la tarde pude sentir el exquisito aroma de la cena para noche buena de Mamá,tanto a mi como a Spice se nos iso agua la boca como ansiaba probarlo claro que también le daría un poco a Spice,pero tendría que esperar para comer hasta las diez de la noche y para recibir mis regalos a las doce.  
La tarde paso rápidamente entre jugar con Spice y intentar que Len hablara con Rei,pero nada me funciono lo único bueno era que mañana abría una fiesta y todos felices!.

Luego de la cena yo,Len y los primos Kagene nos quedamos hablando de cosas triviales,de nuestras amistades,etcétera. Aunque mas de una vez pude darme cuenta de que Rui quería darme celos por que ella tenia mas busto y yo era plana claro que pude simular que no me importaba cuando lo único que deseaba era arrancarle la cabeza y pagársela al hombre de Rei como en la saga de Vocaloid _**"Dark Woods Circus"**_seria increíble,formaría un circo,ellos seria la atracción principal y yo ganaría mucho dinero. Ya cuando mis ideas yanderes pasaron note que Len se mantenía tieso sentado a mi lado,con su vista fija en Rei,este le devolvió la mirada con odio y molestia.

-Nee,¿que les pasa a ustedes dos?-pregunte al fin.

-N-nada Rin...-dijo lo mas calmado que pudo el shouta,aunque pudo fingir estar tranquilo podía notar perfectamente el nerviosismo.

-No creo que sea nada...-esta vez fue Rei quien hablo sin quitarle la vista de encima a Len.

-¿Entonces?,¡¿que son psiquicos y están teniendo una pelea mental?-pregunto entusiasmada,si tenían esa clase de poderes seria genial.

-Que idiota eres-me insulto el pelinegro.

-Hey!,nadie le dice idiota a la idiota de mi hermana excepto yo!-me defendio increíblemente Len,aunque pudo haber usado palabras mas lindas para demostrarme que se  
preocupa por mi.

-Como quieras-dijo Rei,se levanto de la mesa y tomo de la muñeca a Rui-vamos Rui.

-P-pero...estas bien-dijo mi prima dejando dominar por su gemelo. Ya cuando los perdí de vista al subir las escaleras me acerque a Len.

-Yo creo que esos dos se traen algo entre manos-le susurre.

-Lo mismo había pensado,pero no creo que sea algo malo-me respondió.

luego de eso el tiempo paso volando,recibi lindos regalos de parte de Mamá,de Len,de familiares que no veía hace mucho pero que si me recordaban para las fechas  
especiales,e incluso Rei me dio un regalo!,aunque su modo de entregármelo fue muy fría dijo un solo "ten" nada mas y subió al cuarto en que se quedaría. Tiempo después me encontraba cómodamente durmiendo con Spice a mi lado hasta que...(N/U:esta parte sera un poco lime,por parte de mi pervertida y friki mente xD)

-..a-ah...y-ya...d-dejame...me..me haces cosquillas...-escuche en el silencio de la noche,al parecer era Rui quien hablaba

-"debe estar soñando"-pensé pero luego escuche un gritito de parte de ella.

Trate de cerrar mis ojos y dormir pero cada vez los grititos se hacían mas fuertes y para mi mala suerte la habitación de huéspedes quedaba al lado de la mía. Di  
vueltas en la cama pero cada vez Rui gritaba mas y ahora la cama de ella rechinaba de una forma extraña,también pedía jurar que escuchaba a una voz masculina suspirar varias veces y decía a Rui que dejara de hacer tanto escandalo,ese era Rei. Bueno supuse que seguía soñando,si era asi es muy escandalosa y le agradecía a Rei que intentara callarla para así poder dormir pero cuando Rei dijo:"callate o nos van a descubrir" abrí mis ojos de golpe,salí de la cama y salí de la habitación.  
Las habitación de pasillo izquierdo de mi casa son tres,la primera habitación que da a la escalera es la de Len,la de medio es de huéspedes y la ultima es la mía,aclarando esto era obvio que me encontraría a Len en el pasillo con la misma cara que yo. Nos dimos una pequeña mirada y proseguimos a hacer algo que nos podría costar la vida:entras a un cuarto sin permiso,contamos hasta tres y de una patada abrimos la puerta del cuarto.

-...-p-p-pe-per-pero...q-q-q-que...?-dijimos al mismo tiempo,ojala que nunca hubieramos abierto la puerta,lo que vimos tanto como Len y yo fue algo que nos marco la vida y nos traumó completamente.

En la cama de Rei estaba el desnudo solo cubierto con unas escasas sabanas bajo el estaba Rui en las misma condiciones mirándonos con vergüenza pude notar claramente un sonrojo en sus mejillas además de que respiraba algo agitada y caían de ella algunas gotas de sudor,ambos gemelos están en una pose clásica de una película hentai sin decir nada Len y yo cerramos la puerta,no nos dijimos nada y cada uno a su cuarto. A la mañana siguiente seguimos sorprendidos y traumatizados,Len temblaba como gelatina y yo ni me movía,tanto fue el temblor de Len que cuando intento inútilmente beber leche de chocolate,toda se le derramo en su ropa,suerte que estaba con pijama. Vimos que Rui y Rei se acercaban a nosotros queriendo hablar,intentaron que le responderemos pero el shock era demasiado asi que hablaron como si nada,como si le hablaran a un pedazo de pared y a una gelatina bañada en leche de chocolate.

-Chicos les venimos a aclarar todo lo que vieron la noche anterior ¿de acuerdo?-pregunto rui,claro que ninguno contesto,ella suspiro y prosiguió-bueno quieran o no  
les vamos a explicar,el punto es que yo y Rei si cometemos incesto desde hace mucho,nuestros padres no saben nada,si llegaran a decirles estaremos en graves problemas asi que espero que por favor nos guarden el secreto ¿bien?-Len y yo asentimos como si nada.

-Rui eso no fusionará-dijo Rei,Len y yo como que salimos de trence para están en la duda,el pelinegro nos dedico una fría mirada en especial a Len-si dicen algo  
juro por Rui que los asesinare...

-AAAAAAAAAAAAH!-gritamos Len y yo,como en un acto de reflejo ambos nos abrazamos con miedo. Los gemelos Kegene no dijeron nada mas solo se alejaron de nosotros para salir de la casa y desaparecer.

-...Rin...-

-..¿Que?...-

-Me dio miedo...-

-A mi igual...-

-Rin...abra una fiesta en casa de Neru-chan,tenemos que ir a arreglarnos-

-¿No que es en la noche?-pregunte.

-Si pero haci tienes mas tiempo para arreglarte y ocultar lo fea que eres-

-Ja ja que chistoso!-

-Por cierto...Rin-

-¿Que?-

-deberias soltarme-claro aun seguía abrazada a Len,de un empujon me aleje del shouta y subí a arreglarme,la fiesta seria estupenda pero sin duda lo visto anoche no podría olvidarse y menos cuando ellos se parecen tanto a mi y a mi hermano,me daba nauseas y escalofríos recordarlo.

Salimos de casa como a las siete de la tarde del 25 de diciembre,en dirección a la casa de Neru pudimos conversar un rato sobre lo que vimos anoche,pero como siempre  
nuestras conversaciones terminaban en discusiones,esta vez discutíamos sobre los regalos. Len le había comprado a Neru un vestido color celeste que según el le quedaría fantástico,mientras que yo a Nero le compre un despertados con forma de gato,sabia perfectamente con lo maniático que es por los gatos le encantaría,cualquier cosa era aceptable me parecía tierno que le gustaran tanto los felinos pero sin duda lo llegaría a matar si me dijera que ama hello kitty.

Aunque llegamos tempranos a la fiesta, ya estaba casi lleno,si que habían invitado a mucha gente y como siempre no podía faltar la bruja que arruina toda mi felicidad,en un rincón se encontraba Miku rodeada de chicos haciendose la difícil,la mira por un rato,siempre era de la misma forma no sabia como Neru podía aguantarla suerte que la verde en ningún momento se acerco a mi,solo me vio desde lejos y desde lejos me saludo con la mano dando una inocente e repugnante sonrisa para mi,claro que los chicos a su alderredor quedaron babosos al ves su sonrisa. Además de Miku habían bastantes chicos de la secundaria,muchos me saludaron pero yo buscaba a alguien en especifico. Desde lejos lo pude ver en el jardín de la casa mirando al cielo,me acerque lo mas rápido que pude a Nero. Cuando salí pude sentir el frió ambiente que había,había nevado era una vista preciosa del lugar todo de blanco como si el mundo fuera totalmente puro,lastima que no es así.

-Kyaaaa!,me congelo!-exclame llamando su atención,Nero se volvió a verme y sonrió-¿que haces aquí y con este frió?

-Mirando las estrellas-contesto,mire al cielo,si realmente se veían hermosas,luego volví mi vista a Nero-¿y tu?,¿que haces aquí?,deberias estar adentro para no enfermarte.

-no,no importa estoy bien,vengo a darte tu regalo-Le di el paquete de color naranja que traía,lo abría con delicadeza y sonrió como solo lo hacia conmigo.

-Rin...gracias me encanta!-dijo abrazándome,luego miraba cuidadosamente el el despertados con forma de gato.

-Sabia que te gustaría,mira si le aprietas la pata dice "nya"-apreté la pata del despertados y un gracioso **_"nya"_**nos iso sacar una carcajada.

-Increíble,¿y como se a portado Spice?-pregunto por mi nueva mascota.

-Bien!,suerte que a todos les agrados sino hubiera tenido que devolverlo-

-Me alegro,pero Rin yo te había dicho que Spice era tu primer regalo-Nero recoge una cajita que estaba en el suelo,la caja estaba adornada con una papel amarillos con  
dibujos de mandarinas en ella y con un listón blanco.

-Como que la envoltura se me hace similar-bromee haciendo reír a Nero.

-Lo se,toma abrelo-Cogí la cajita y comencé a abrirla,mis ojos se agrandaron cuando vi lo que traía,lo único que pude hacer fue mirar a Nero y abrazarlo fuertemente.

-Nero! eres el mejor!-grite mientras el me devolvía el abrazo,en la cajita había un peluche con forma de aplanadora amarilla-tal vez no pueda tener una aplanadora  
de verdad pero ahora tengo una de peluche!,gracias!.

Mire a Nero y este me devolvió la mirada,no supe como paso pero creo que por varios minutos son quedamos viendo sin decir nada,solo sonriendo,aun estábamos abrazados si no fuera por el viento helado no creo que hubieramos despertado de nuestro mundo de fantasía. Nos separamos un poco amos con un leve sonrojo en la cara,puede darme cuenta como Nero volvía a mirar para el cielo y se mantenía con la vista fija en algo.

-¿Que pasa?-pregunte para luego mirar lo mismo que Nero,arriba de nuestras cabezas había un muérdago-supongo que Neru puso esto aquí a proposito-rei-Nero no es necesario que agamos esto,solo es una tradcion navidaña estupida.

-No-

-¿Que?-pregunte un poco sorprendida.

-Rin no se que me pasa..pero,luego de que me diste ese beso en el parque e estado pensado y creo que me gustaría intentarlo-

-¿intentar?,¿que cosa estas diciendo?-pregunte aun confundida ¿podría ser que el me correspondía y que incluso ya no le interesaba Miki?.

-necesito hacer una prueba-dijo seriamente,lo que vino no me lo esperaba. Sin dudas Nero tomo mi cara entre sus manos y la atrajo hasta la suya dandome un cálido y a la vez tímido beso.

Nuestro beso duro unos segundos hasta que se separo de mi mirándome con aquellos hermosos ojos dorados que tenia podía leer perfectamente lo que decían,decían:**_"creo que me gusta.."_** a lo que yo respondí volviendo a besarlo,esta vez con mas pasión,pase mis brazos alderredor de su cuello y el me abrazo por la cintura. Sin duda ahora podía decir que si,realmente había tenido una Feliz Navidad.

* * *

**Notas autora:**

**hola mundo!,lamento averme demorado pero ubieron muchos problemas,no me maten! a qui les traigo la reconpenza! .**  
**bueno como ya se abran dado cuenta me cambie el nick por una simple razon:me encanta Rin xD**  
**tambien paso lo que ninca crei que podria pasar...me enamore de la pareja LenxRin...sip como leyeron me gusta la pareja LenxRin**  
**pero eso no se significa qe deje de escribir la historia,no señor esta historia la termino si o si antes de que se acabe el mundo xD**  
**con el tema de las parejas ahora soy tolerante a cualqier pareja de vocaloid(excepto la LenxMiku qe se joda -_-)**  
**bueno nos leemos en el proximo capitulo!,tratare de darme inspiracion y escribire!**  
**dejenme un review!**  
**bye bye!**

**LEEAN Y COMENTE O LOS APLANO ¬ ¬ XD**

**JAA NEE! **


End file.
